


Harry Potter and the Games: Lightning's Strike

by Lifesjustagame



Series: Harry Potter and the Games [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, F/M, Inspired by The Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifesjustagame/pseuds/Lifesjustagame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2. Harry Potter characters in a magical hunger games world. Characters use their District's magic and weapons. Hunger Games does not allow wands but they are used in common world. Plot: Harry is taken in by a caring family after the disappearance of his parents. When his loved ones are put in danger he will do anything to ensure their safety. *Chapter 10 updated/ forgot to add a scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A lot has changed since the end of the Games. Being Victors, we have both received mini mansions in Victor’s Village and are now neighbors with Sirius.

We also have more money than we know what to do with.

Seeing that we still have so many malnourished people in 12 I have opened up my own eatery.

It boils down to a sandwich shop.

I got the idea while in Diagon and was treated to meats dishes that fell apart in my mouth from being cooked in their own juices and gravies.

Sirius used his connections with one of his friends, a fellow Victor from 10, named Kingsley Shacklebolt.

He runs a one of the biggest slaughterhouses as well as a dairy. He sells me all the unpopular cuts of meat for a very low price.

Kingsley can do this because he does quite well for himself, seeing as he not only has a huge business, but he is also an Auror of District 10.

Many Victors have become Aurors in other Districts as well, so I am not that surprised that he is one.

Becoming Aurors has ensured that the Victors can protect the citizens of their District somewhat or at least keep things somewhat fair and peaceful.

Anyways, I get the meat from Kingsley and simmer it in water and spices from the supplier my parents use to preserve meats. I buy stale bread from one of my friends whose family own the bakery in 12.

I cut the bread in half before adding the fall apart meat and then dunk it in the juice gravy and sell it for the cost that it takes to make it. I don’t make a profit but I do get to feed people for a very low cost to them.

In fact, business is booming. I have even started adding some of my families preserves to the mix and people are loving it.

Word even got back to Kingley about the popularity.

He wanted my recipe to do something similar so in exchange for a constant stream of some free dairy products, I gave him my low and slow simmering method to make any piece of meat a delicacy.

Because of the dairy product I have been able to add a fatty cheese sauce as well that is helping keeping my community at a healthy weight.

However, even with the low cost, I know not everyone can afford it so I still hunt and use that meat to feed those who can't pay.

With the quantity I produce, no one notices the extra flow.

Even the Aurors, who frequent my eatery, turn a blind eye to when I help out the poorest of our district.

Although hunting is not illegal per se...it is frowned against.

However, the only person who sees me hunting is my brother Col.

Col has hit a growth spurt, just like I have, and I decided to take him with me on hunts.

My brothers loved watching me with my Katana so I made Col a Wakizashi (a smaller Katana) and I made Den a Tanto (even smaller blade).

Col is getting the hang of knives and is still getting better with a bow.

Thankfully he went out on his own while I was in the games and found the hidden area where I keep my hunting tools. The area I whispered into his ear right before I left for the train.

Den is still too young to take out hunting out, but I have got him a job in replacing me as a chain wrapper at the mythril yard.

Actually, quite a few kids have been recruited to replace me now that I have moved on and grown too big to be of use.

However, I do volunteer from time to time to supervise the young kids.

Suffice to say, between starting my own buisness, hunting with Col, supervising Den and the other kids and keeping an eye on people’s nourishment...Tonks and I have not been able to see each other that much...or at all.

When we first got back we ate with Sirius at supper and we smiled for the cameras and the reporters who followed us around for days.

But when they left, and we were left alone, I started on my quest to feed all the hungry faces of 12.

And then I hardly even talked to my fellow Victors, unless we passed each other on the streets or unless I needed help from Sirius with discussions with Kingsley.

Don’t get me wrong, every time I see Tonks my breath hitches and my stomach clenches when I take in her natural beauty...be she doesn’t seem to return the feeling…

I can’t help but think everything we went through was just one of her madly flirtatious acts… I guess I can’t blame her...I should be grateful to her...she got both of us out safe and at the end of the day she accomplished an impossible task.

Still I held out hope. Surely she must have felt something during our embraces...right? I really should just walk up to her one of these days and see what’s going on.

The opportunity to be by her side comes quicker than I would have thought and is definitely not how I would have liked to plan it.

It happened when our rather easy going and uncaring head Auror, Mundungus Fletcher, was replaced with Dedalus Diggle, known to be President Dumbledore’s head enforcer.

He was strict, he was shrewd and he had forbid the aurors from eating at my eatery.

All that was fine with me and I tried to stay out of his way...well that is until now.

Apparently Roger had been caught trying to sell his latest catch by Dedalus and had received a public punishment in our Towns Square.

His back…Merlin...it was not a pretty sight. Even with healing charms and potions...it was not good. He was bloody, broken and his voice was too hoarse to yell out in pain by the time that I got there.

I could hear Dedalus shout out a warning to all of us as he raised his whip again.

That’s when Tonks ran in front of him…

The bastard auror had struck her!

She fell to the ground with a shriek of pain.

My blood is boiling and I can’t remember another time when I have held so much hate in my system.

Before I could come up with a plan, my body moved on its own. I am sprinting in just as Dedalus went to take another strike at Tonks.

It is with less than a moment to spare that I make it in and use my arm as a shield.

The whip wraps around my forearm and when I see the surprise in the Auror’s eyes I pull back and the whip releases from his grip.

Dedalus looks furious and goes to shout a response at me but I beat him to it.

“This man has had 3 times what his normal punishment should have been. I apologize for our District not giving you the rule book of 12. Auror Diggle, I further apologize because if you were to go on... this may have seemed like a personal punishment rather than the fair and justified punishment that the most respected Aurors, like yourself, are allowed to give out”

I say all this and give the newly arrived Sirius a look that says “Stay Back”.

I can play this off as a star crossed lover moment. I cannot afford to play a Victor vs Auror situation.

Right now I am ever so glad that I am bookworm and have read up on every one of my parents hidden books.

“Once again as a Victor of 12, I sincerely apologize for any trouble or inconvenience this has caused you”

After this speech I am going to take a long burning hot shower to wipe away the filth that is sweeping over me from my words. I know there are viewing wards up so hopefully he will keep this in mind.

I then walk over to him and give him back his whip with a slight bow. His eyes widen for a brief moment...I think he just realized who Tonks and I were.

“Very well then. Clear the square! New curfew is effective immediately!” Dedalus roars and seemingly dismissed us.

Tonks immediately goes to release Roger and I motion for Col and Sirius to help. A handful of my former co-workers also go to help him as well.

We end up bringing Roger back to Tonks place and call over Madame Pomfrey, our local healer.

I go to pay my buddies, but they shake their head and say my money's no good to them with a smile. I smile back and instead shake their hands as they leave, mentioning to come to my eatery for some sandwiches at which they don’t object...no one can resist free food.

When I go back I see that my parents and brothers are leaving after having gotten Pomfrey supplies.

I smile at them as they leave and thank Col who waves me off. I look in to see Mrs. Tonks helping Pomfrey, they used to work together before….yeah…

Roger’s sister has seem to run out of tears and is instead studying how they are healing him, while Tonks is worrying with Mrs. Davies. In the corner.

I feel very out of place so I make my way out. I am already down the steps when I freeze as I hear her voice call for me to wait.

No matter how far apart we grew I still will do anything that voice asks of me...It’s almost disturbing.

“I...Thank you Harry...” she almost whispers.

“Don’t mention it” I reply.

I am about to move towards her but then think better of it. If today has shown me anything it’s that I am not what I thought I was to her.

She sees my hesitation and moves forward. “I...” she tries looking down and then her eyes go to my hands and she takes them in her own before looking up.

“I have missed you” then she looks away

I try to figure her out but give up and try to be honest “I have too...sleeping is not the same without...without you” I tell her.

It must be somewhat the same for her because I sometimes hear her fright at night.

“Same here” she replies and gives me a weak smile which I return.

We lean in and I swear we are mere inches apart….

“Tonks! We could use help” comes the voice of her mother. I look up at her and see that Mrs. Tonks had just gotten a look at us because her eyes bulge. “I am sorry...it can wait” she tries.

“No it’s alright. I am coming mother” she replies and gives me a light smile before heading in.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As time goes on I am unable to hunt due to 24 hour watches going on. And I am losing business from not having Aurors dine in so frequently.

However they do come in to “observe” and this makes it impossible for me to give away free food. Soon enough they are going to take a look at my books and see that I am not making a cent …

This means I am not contributing to the great nation of Phoenix with my full potential. Even with Victor status, this can be a problem.

Luckily mom and dad have come in and decided to basically move there shop in with mine.

The place I bought is pretty big and has been vacant for a while because no one from the village could afford to buy it, nor would they need that much space.

So mom and dad are now in and ready to fudge the books if needed. Thank Merlin we are not living lavishly and I still have a good sized fortune to help the process.

Mom and dad are currently working, so I got time supervise with Col at the Mithril yard.

This is also sort of a no no because I should be paid to do this, but there is no way I am taking a cent from the people who gave me a job that literally helped save my life.

I didn’t buy anyone a new house but I am paying it forward.

Col and I are walking back home the mythril yard when I see them…

I see the armored caravan of transportation that is used for the President.

The seal of a Hog’s head image plastered on the transportation confirms it.

Two agents stand outside with their shiny silvery cloaks. Their hoods brought up and their faces magically blurred in black. Yep the security squad for the President, the Unspeakables, are in my home.

I can almost feel Col stiffen when they look our way and we move forward.

Thankfully Sirius comes through the door by the time we make it over.

“There you two are! Enjoy your walk. Get some brotherly bonding time in?” he asks and is followed by 3 other Unspeakable agents.

“Yes we did. Thanks Sirius. If I knew I was going to have guests I would have tried to make the place more hospitable” Inwardly I am thanking Sirius profusely and motion for Col to make his way over to my fellow male Victor.

I already know where I am going, even before the Unspeakable tells me.

“He would like to see you in the office” is all the Unspeakable says before I am escorted in by the two other agents.

Sure enough two more Unspeakables are keeping watch outside the door. When I walk into the office another two are flanking Albus Dumbledore himself, who is sitting on the desk chair.

Even inside, he wears that goofy hat of his.

For being President he is lacking in some manners.

“Leave us” he speaks lightly but even I can feel the power behind his voice. The two guards nod and leave, closing the door behind them.

“Mr. Potter or Harry, may I call you Harry?” he asks like I have a say in the manner.

“You can call me whatever you would like Mr. President, just don’t call me late for dinner” I jest hopefully to break the thick ice that is between us.

He gives a very mild smile.

“Good Harry. And when we are alone it’s Albus”

Now I am on a first name basis with the leader of our nation, awesome.

Why do I feel like this is not a good thing?

“Are you hungry or thirsty sir..Albus?”

I may as well use those hospitality skills of mine.

“Why yes actually. You know people hardly ever ask me that. They figure someone in my position has all the time in the world to sit down and have a bite. I may be a busy man but I am still just a man like yourself who needs to eat” he smiles with that erie twinkle in his eye and I can feel a headache coming on but I brush it away.

Strangely enough the President looks surprised at something but I shrug it off.

“Dobby!” I call out.

I got the elf with the house and after working with him, on his...rather lively behavior, he has become a good caretaker and friend.

I ask for him to bring some refreshments for Dumbledore and he comes back with iced tea and pressed sandwiches.

“Mmm. Simply delicious. Please do tell me what tasty delicacies am I feasting on?”

Well at least the President likes my inventive food.

“The drink if half lemonade and half tea. The sandwiches are local meat and cheese from 10 with my families preserves and they are pressed with some butter to make the rich crispy outside crust. ” I tell him knowing that this is simply a filler till we get to the real conversation.

“Delicious” Dumbledore compliments.

“Quite inventive indeed. Just like your new business. Speaking of which, I believe congratulations are in order. I hear it is quite popular ”

“Thank you Albus. Yes it ...was quite popular...” I know I shouldn’t be rude, but damnit I really hate Dedalus Diggle.

Dumbledore seems to get the message because his expression goes more serious.

“District 12 is changing isn’t it? In fact after the two of you came out of the arena other Districts have started changing as well”

Really? I was not aware of this…

“By your expression I can tell you don’t know, nor should you unless...No nevermind. You see Harry...” he pauses before looking outside.

“The incident with the bread...some people thought that was an act of...rebellion... ”

Rebellion!?

“We were just trying to survive…” I almost whisper in complete shock and then regain my confidence.

“Albus I do not mean to...sound insulting...but may I speak truthfully for just a moment?” I know after this conversation it can either end up with the two us agreeing with each other or it can leave me dead.

“Yes I think that is very acceptable. In fact when it’s just the two of us let it be only the truth. As long as it remains between us... you ...and your loved ones will never be harmed because of it. No matter how much I may not agree with what you say” Albus replies and I can tell he is not one to go back on his word...well at least in this case.

He is being overly fair so I have that going for me.

“The thought of rebellion seems to be idiotic. I mean let’s say everyone bands together and is willing to fight...there are not enough resources for a successful rebellion. And to think that the two of us intentionally tried to spark a fire...we might be the lightning duo but like I said before...we were just trying to survive. In fact I was willing to die until Fudge made that rule change...I thought you would have had to approve that...”

Screw it. I don’t care if I get him killed, I am throwing Fudge under the bus. “He gave us false hope. He should be the one to blame”

“You are correct in the matter that he is to blame. He has been taken care of”

Well there goes my strategy... Wait if he was killed what is the problem and why is Dumbledore here?

“With Fudge gone the next order of business is the star crossed lovers angle ” he continues.

“We were just two people from the same District that care for each other...” I reply.

He is about to hit a topic that is one of my biggest fears.

“I thought that was the case...at least as far as you were concerned. You honestly love the girl” I go to reply but he stops me.

“No need to say otherwise. It was blatantly obvious to me. She may have been pulling your strings but for you it was true. The only way for you two to continue on is if the people remain enamored in your love story. And therein lies the problem”

Wait what? “The problem?” I ask questionably.

I see Dumbledore sigh before he takes out his wand and conjures a viewing screen.

My mouth drops own and my whole body freezes over in fear, in disbelief, some anger but then emptiness and sorrow.

Then it starts to replay and I start to feel nauseous.

Roger and Tonks had just come out of the forest and then he kissed her...and she didn’t push away.

“I don’t mean for this to hurt you. I am not above the Hunger Games, but I do not believe in torturing the young heart. The only comfort I can give is to say that...No one can just act out everything the two of you went through in the arena.

She has feelings for you whether she realizes it or not... Love is a delicate matter...I advise you two try and rekindle what you had in the arena. I was originally going to talk to her...but I know that you see the bigger picture. She is in the moment but you see the end.

Do not mention this to her unless it is absolutely needed. You are loved by my people and I want to see my people happy. Use the victory tour to show me that you can make my people happy and squash the idea of rebellion” Dumbledore all but orders me to do the last part.

I take a moment to respond.

I need to say this next part correctly and quite frankly my brain is almost completely fried at this point.

“Even if we convince you...people for rebellion may think it’s just an act even if ...we are...were... or whatever...if the two of us shared genuine love” I babble.

Dang it I am losing it.

“Take a breath Harry. Do you have a suggestion?”

Yes! Yes I do...Hopefully this will work out.

“Yes I do. From the arrival of our newest head Auror I can see that you are trying to keep us in line...but it is having the opposite effect. Sure in public we are obedient but people get mad and angry when pushed in line and are forced to conform. That anger fuels the rebellion. It unites people in anger. And anger leads to fighting ” I start, hopefully I am not condemning my community to death.

“So instead I should...” Dumbledore asks.

Well at least he is receptive.

“Shower them with the kindness of Diagon. After the victory tour... announce that celebration is in order and give the Districts supplies needed to have a party and celebrate”

“That will be costly and what will having parties ensure?” Dumbledore questions me like I am going delusional.

“Divide”

The President again looks at me questioningly.

“It will cause the people to divide. Sure pro rebellion people will remain, but others will question them. ‘Diagon just treated us to a party and my kids couldn’t be happier’. That’s what people will be saying. No offense, but unlike the people of Diagon, a simple party can be the best experience we receive all year.

If the people don’t stand united and if people are grateful to Diagon you needn’t worry about a major threat of rebellion” I end and pray to whatever god there is that Dumbledore doesn’t laugh in my face.

“Haha!” the President laughs.

Crap... Well there goes my plan and further loss of faith in religion.

“Perfect! Something so simple that can cause so much change in behavior. Brilliant my boy, simply brilliant”.

I hate to push my luck but I can’t stop myself “Maybe we can start things going by reinstating Auror Fletcher?”

“Of course. Besides Diggle is needed elsewhere…” he stops and smiles at me before changing topics.

“I hope that the two of you can find romance once again because...I can see you having a seat at my table in the future. You see the big picture. Thank you for your hospitality Harry. I look forward to your arrival” and with that he gets up and I walk him to the door and open it for him.

However, I guess opening the door was the wrong move because an Unspeakable is lunging at me the instant he sees me.

Did he really think I was threat?

Before the Unspeakable can grab me he goes flying to the ground, clutching his head.

“I appreciate you following protocol Shade, but Mr. Potter is a friend and will never be harmed in my presence is that clear” Dumbledore tells the downed Unspeakable.

I can not believe the powerful aura I can feel from the President, nor can I hide my flinch at the commanding power of his voice.

“Yes sir. Sorry sir. A thousand apologies” the Unspeakable chokes out before Dumbledore looks aways from him and they get back up with the help of two other Unspeakables.

“Sorry you had to see that Mr. Potter, I will see you at the end of the tour” I can’t even get out a reply and just nod my head. And watch him leave with his his security detail.

Sirius and Col come out of the living room and looked relieved when they see him leave, but they stop when they see my expression.

I probably look like someone who just saw a monster before them...because that’s is how I feel.

Merlin what have I gotten myself into?

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

I am staring out of the window as the scenery outside flashes by before my eyes. 

We are starting the Victory tour and are headed to 11. 

After Dumbledore’s visit I went to Sirius’s and told him everything that our fear inducing President told me.

Sirius offered me liquor and I accepted. It was the only thing that kept me from going ballistic. Sirius’s only word of advice was to keep up the charade with Tonks. 

Here I thought my most troubling matters were going to be keeping my District happy and full, which alone is a big task... 

But now I have to smile to the cameras and look like I am on cloud 9 when I really want to go into a hole and hide. 

I am a soon to be a 17 year old from District 12, who has  to try and stop a rebellion that I didn’t even know existed. I have to try and dissuade people from thinking our ending in the arena was an act of rebellion. 

Speaking of cameras...before we had to leave we had a small live interview with Rita Skeeter. 

We threw her our charm and lied through our teeth about how great things were in 12. 

Before that however, we came together and greeted each other in the middle of Victor’s Village. 

It was slippery out, so of course Tonks fell over.

I immediately caught her, but then she took me down with her and we fell to the ground...then she kissed me! 

What the hell right!?

I told her afterwards it almost felt like the kiss was real and she just responds by giving me a questioning look...as if she didn’t know what I meant. 

It’s like she doesn’t get it that I have caught on to her game.

Hell, even with all this other crap that has been tossed on my lap...the hardest thing to do on this tour is going to have to be to keep up the notion that Tonks and I are in love. 

I have to pretend that the girl I lov...ummm, I mean the girl I like...and I are actually two love sick birds who only made it out because of the love for each other… it would be easier to convince the people we were izulu birds then convince them we are in love.

It was made clear to me that Tonks likes Roger…

“Merling Damnit!” 

This is too much shit to be dealing with right now I exclaim to myself. 

I just want to go home, be with my family and help keep District 12 alive. I am broken out of my thoughts by a knock at my door.

A second later Gilderoy pops his head in and tells me to come to lunch.

Reluctantly I go but I refuse to acknowledge anyone. I know we are close to District 11 and am not looking forward to this visit.

Because of my moody funk, I am not really paying any attention to what Lockhart is saying until I hear. 

“So enjoy it. You both deserve it”

Did he!?...did he just say we deserve all this, all this overly abundant collection of lavish waste because we...because we...I am pissed off now and the images of Ginny’s and even Ron’s death are playing in mind. 

It only fuels the flames of anger that is surging through my body. 

“What did you just say...” I ask in a low, cold and furious tone.

“I said enjoy all the Districts and Diagon have to offer. You deserve it” Gilderoy repeats, obviously missing my heated glare I am sending his way.

“We murdered children!” I roar back at him as a feeling of satisfaction runs through me when I see his expression change drastically.

“Harry” Rosmerta tries to say soothingly to calm me down, but quite frankly I am not in the mood at the moment.

“No. What we did...I deserve a nice warm place in hell for what I did” I see the shocked faces, but I don’t care.

I don’t even excuse myself as I throw my napkin down and leave the room as quickly as I can before retreating back to my room and lock the door.

I throw myself on my bed and yell into the pillow to muffle the anger and frustration that is rushing out of my body. 

After I can yell no more I finally begin to relax. I hear a knock on the door and I hear Tonk’s voice, but seeing as I just calmed down, I don’t reply and eventually the knocking stops and her voice is gone. 

Now I just feel lonely though.

I am startled when a noise sounds from my door and I see the door unlocking before Sirius walks in and relocks the door.

“How did you?” I ask but he is just pushes his finger to his lips and cast a spell before speaking.

“Not the first time I have had to override a door of this train” Sirius laughs but I can see the...sadness?...in his eyes.

Being a mentor to almost 50 tributes...Merlin...he’s had to see close to 50 children from District 12 get...no wonder why he drinks and tries to become detached…

I try not to shudder when I realize that I will be a mentor not too far down the road. I push these thoughts out of my head before replying.

“What do you want Sirius?”

“To talk” he states and I realize this might be a long one.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we hit District 11 we are not greeted by anyone and are instead escorted by aurors to the Justice building. 

We saw the large security force along the perimeters but I thought that was just for security measures. I didn’t imagine that District 11 would be such a police state.

I only half paid attention when Gilderoy told us what to do and gave us our speeches. Luckily Tonks took them and said she would do all the talking. 

I can’t seem to get my mind off the sweet and innocent Ginny, who saved my life. I also remember her stupidly protective brother who had some grudge against me and ultimately died because of it. 

Usually we would be speaking to two families but for the first time...well maybe ever, there will be only one family. 

One family that has lost two children mere days apart. 

No, I definitely would not trust my voice to speak with them.

Soon enough we are introduced to the crowd. 

Tonks takes my hand and I give her a weak smile as we walk forward. I see the family of 7 all standing on a  platform in the center. 

They all had the same fiery red hair. 

There was Bill, the victor who looked much older than I knew he was. 

Then there was a shorter male who looked rather bulky, followed by a skinnier version who wore glasses and then I believe there were twin siblings who stood out because they were wearing a strange type of silver colored uniform, much like Unspeakable agents.

The last two I saw must have been the parents. 

Even from the distance I could see the sadness in their expressions.

As the applause dies down we break contact and Tonks goes to speak.

“Thank you for having us here today. It is truly an honor to be here with you in remembering your fallen tributes. We would like to...” Tonks suddenly pauses as she looks up for the first time and takes in the crowd. 

The silence lasts a moment longer and then she puts down the cards. 

I have a mental image of Gilderoy having a conniption fit. 

“Ginny and Ron...they were so young. However, regardless of their age they both went into the thick of things wish a mission and they stuck to it till the very end. Their lives were not just measured in years...They were measured in the courage that they showed. Without Ginny I would have lost...” she then looks over to me and I lock eyes with her for a second before she continues. 

“We owe your family more than we can repay. However, we would still like to try even though we realize that our debt to you will never be met. Harry and I have dedicated 1 month of our winnings to be used in purchases from District 11”

Holy shit! 

She knows that the Weasley’s don’t need any money because of Bill’s Victor winnings and it would not be allowed to give a family our winnings. 

But we can give to the community as a whole. 

However, she doesn’t know this can be looked at as a means to help the so called rebellion. 

Dang it! I need to act fast.

I take her hand in mine and give her the best loving smile I can muster. She looks surprised at first before returning it as the applause from the crowd dies down again.

“Thank you” Tonks finishes and she turns to leave.

I am about to join her, but it’s then that I make eye contact with the Mother and Father. I can’t just leave. 

Not without telling them just how much she meant to me.

That’s when I go up to speak and the crowd goes silent.

“I...I just wanted to say...I didn’t know Ron...we had our differences but we also shared something very important to the both of us...We both wanted to protect Ginny through any means necessary.  Ginny was...too kind, too nice, too good...without her I would be dead...I tried...I tried to save her... but I failed...” at this I finally look up to see the mother has tears pouring down her eyes while the other males are holding back their own.

“I am sorry...I am so sorry...” my throat clenches and tightens when I see an older lady in the crowd, with greying red hair, point her finger to the sky.

She is giving me the salute of District 12 and before I know it, so is everyone else in the crowd. I am speechless, I am frozen in place and don’t know what to do at such a great act of kindness.

And then it happens. 

The Aurors start breaking through the crowd in the direction of the lady.

That’s when I break my frozen state and start sprinting down the stairs as I hear cries of “Aunt Muriel No!” come from the family on the podium.

I just make it to the crowd when I am hit with a stunner to the head from an Auror and I topple to the ground. 

However, something inside me burns and urges me forward. 

With new energy I spring back up and try to intervene again when I feel two strong arms wrap around me and the smell of alcohol confirms that Sirius is dragging me back inside. 

Damn the drunkard sure does have the strength of a beast. 

After countless failed attempts to break free I finally manage to elbow him in the gut and make my escape as I see the old woman being dragged up the stairs. 

Then a different pair of hands grab me and I can smell the perfume of the capitol. 

They’re not as strong, but Lockhart still manages to hold me back long enough for Sirius to regain his hold on me as the doors start to close and I see the head auror take out his wand.

“Avada Kedavra!”  I hear as the doors close just after I see I burst of sickly green light.

“Noooo!” I roar as Sirius drags me up the stairs and I hear Lockhart yell his disgust and anger to the auror guards. 

Quite frankly he is redeeming himself right now, but I am too pissed off to care as I am pushed into the attic of the building and Tonks comes in next before Sirius shuts the door and throws up a spell.

“Why! Why did he do it! I told him I would make it work. I was trying to show love! Not rebellion! Why did they do it Sirius! Why!?” I scream as fluid flows out of my eyes and I crumple to the ground. 

I want to crawl into a deep hole and never be seen again.

I feel so miserable I don’t even resist when Sirius comes over to comfort me.

“It’s not your fault pup. You did your best...they knew what they were doing and they know you wanted to stop it all. You got hit, point blank, in the head by an auror and still managed to get up. You did more than any other man could have”

We are silent for a while as we process what has just happened.

“Rebellion?” Tonks asks after another moment of silence.

“They think our act in the Games was a statement of rebellion” I tell her not wanting her to feel bad.

“What we did in the Games? We just...” Tonks starts disbelievingly.

“Save it sweetheart. Dumbledore has footage of you kissing the Davies boy by the forest. He knows the love story is a sham. He told Harry this and your ‘boyfriend’ single handedly convinced him to give you two another chance”

I see the shock and wild look in Tonks eyes, like she got caught sticking her hand in the cookie jar.

Well there goes my hopes of not upsetting her. And my worst fears of her faking everything have just come true. 

She tries to look at me but I look away. At this point I just can’t look at her.

Eventually we leave the attic in silence and Rosmerta sweeps me away to change as Malkin does the same with Tonks.

There is no normal playful banter going on between me and Ros as she gets me ready for the night's ‘celebration’. 

She does give me light smiles once in awhile but I am grateful that she is keeping quiet. I really don’t want to talk to anyone at the moment. 

Eventually we are finished and we go to meet up with the others before we are due to head into the dining hall. 

I can’t even maintain eye contact with Tonks and only see a slight look of discomfort when I caught a glimpse of her. The adults talk idly before we are escorted out by aurors.

However, before we can make it to the hall we are stopped by Bill Weasley. He motions for me to stay behind and both the aurors and my group get ushered away.

He is probably going to kill me and dispose of me in a dark field. At this point however I don’t care. 

His Aunt, his little brother and his little sister all died because of me. I deserve whatever he throws at me…

So you can only imagine my surprise when he envelopes his arms around me in a hug. 

“You are a good man Harry Potter” he whispers into my ear.

“Wha...What!?” I ask in astonishment.

“You made the last moments of Ginny’s life her best. She had a big crush on you and you were...such a good person for her. I have never seen someone be caring to their own District partner let alone someone from a different District. Aunt Muriel was old and after Ginny...left us, she didn’t care what she said or did. I know if she had the chance she would do it all again” he laughed.

He laughed! What was going on?

“What about Ron?” I ask and immediately regret it when I see the look of sadness was across Bill’s face.

“Ron was...let’s face it. Ron was jealous of you. You volunteered and were thought of as a hero. He volunteered and was viewed as the biggest idiot there ever was. I told him to go and use the rune to hide out with Ginny, but he kept on insisting that he could use his height and body to take on everyone. I actually cringed when he attacked you in the beginning. I thought he was dead right there and then. But you showed him mercy. There is no doubt in my mind that the blame for Ron’s death laid in his own hands ”

I am once again frozen in shock at Bill’s words.

“We all realized you did the best you could to save her Harry. Hell you went above and beyond and even further even after she passed. It also takes an incredible amount of perseverance and courage to rise up right after you are hit to the ground by an auror”

“Why...why are you telling me this?” I ask him, not feeling like I deserve any of his kind words.

“Because. Tonks said that you owed us...when in reality we owe you...I know you may disagree, and that’s fine, but we just needed to tell you how we felt” Bill says smiling at me.

“Than...Thank you” I manage to get out.

Bill just nods his head before giving my shoulder a squeeze and leading me to the banquet hall.

I guess the rest of the visit went as well as could be expected and by the end of it I ended up receiving hugs from all the weasleys, especially Molly Weasley, the matriarch of the family.

That night I went to sleep with an uneasy sense of worry.

It’s her voice that wakes me up in the middle of the night as I hear the end of her scream. 

I am out of my bed and sprinting to her room in less than a moment before I barge in and am ready to lunge at her attacker.

However, I look over to her and see that she is sitting up and breathing heavily on her bed. 

Even with the dark, I can still see the light of the moon reflecting off small beads of sweat on her forehead.

“I am sorry it was just a dream” she breaths out with flushed cheeks.

I know exactly what she means, “It’s okay...I get them too...goodnight” I end am about to make it out.

“Harry wait...” 

I stop and turn around.

I can see the desperation in her eyes. 

“Will you stay with me, please?” she adds before looking away.

“Of course” I reply. 

I can still never refuse her voice. 

She looks surprised that I said I would, but quickly scoots over as I make my way over and get under the covers next to her.

I feel an overwhelming sense of comfort wash over me when she leans into me and rest her head on my chest.

We both sit there for a while, neither of us saying a word until she initiates conversation.

“It was never an act for me” she all but whispers, making me second guess if I heard her correctly.

I lift her head up and look directly into her eyes.

“What do you mean?” I ask a with a  look of confusion on my face.

“The arena. The end, the middle, the interview. All of it. I never just acted...” she replies.

I am now completely and utterly confused.

“Wha...What about Roger and...” I begin and I see her look somewhat upset.

“That may have been a bit my fault” she whispers again.

“Oh please do leave me in the dark and don’t bother to explain, because I am not already confused as hell” I jest with slight irritation and am met with a minor glare in return.

I sigh before continuing “I am so sorry. Please just let me know what’s going on” 

“Well I was meaning to ask you that...You have been so wrapped up lately and I know you are just trying to do good for District 12 but… Well...I thought I made it pretty clear how I felt and then I hardly see you ever. I told this to Roger when we were hunting and he kept on giving me this look...We came out and I told him maybe I just wasn’t good enough for you and then...” she stops and looks away.

“Then he just kissed me...and it was weird. It felt like kissing a relative. I was so shocked that I didn’t know what to do. He is my best friend...I don’t like him in that way but I don’t want to lose him either” she finishes.

I am not sure how to feel...so I laugh.

“You are an idiot” I tell her and she gives me a nasty glare before trying to move away.

I say try because she is unable to as my arms wrap around her and keep her in place.

She looks up into my eyes and I figure I might as well. 

Especially if we are in this for the long run.

“Ever since I first saw you I think I have been in lo...I have liked you” I recover. 

Her eyes bulge in surprise and by the way she is looking at me I know she is wishing for me to continue.

“You are the coolest and most confident girl I know. You are beautiful, and outgoing, and friendly and kind and every time I see you smile my day seems to brighten. When you run your hands through your hair my whole body freezes and then heats up with warmth...” I stop myself before I go even more overboard. 

Her eyes are scanning mine, trying to determine the truth behind my words and then she smiles.

“You’re an idiot” she states and I laugh.

“How am I an idiot?” I ask smiling right back.

“Why have you never made a move or asked me...I have given you plenty of opportunities...” she starts

“I thought you were just casually flirting with me” I reply embarrassedly. 

Tonks sighs out before continuing “I guess I did but...it was never the same with you”

“Why me?” I ask her.

“It’s embarrassing...” she replies shyly.

“You think what I just said wasn’t?” I smirk at her.

She goes to retort but just gives me a pouting face instead. 

“You took care of me when your own family was struggling to feed three growing boys as well as giving discounts and free services left right and center to the citizens of 12. Then you go further and look out for your adoptive family and then the others. 

You inspired me to do all I could for others as well. You care for others just like me or even more so. Even in the games...I didn’t realize it till we viewed the games afterwards. You didn’t know any of the other tributes, but you still went above and beyond any ally would do for them. 

And then with Den...with Col...The others may not have noticed but I saw when you grabbed Col’s hand and put it down. I think my heart almost broke when you came up on stage. You were the last person I wanted to be up there...” she stiffens slightly at the memory and I envelope her tighter as she relaxes into my embrace.

“We’re both idiots” I joke, unable to believe how things have played out in the last 24 hours. 

Even after her words sink in...I still can’t believe them. 

I believe her, I just don’t understand how I got to be so lucky that she returns my feelings.

Tonks playfully slaps my arm, but I take the initiative and grab hold of her hand before bring it to my lips.

Her eyes light up and before I know it, she is on top of me and are lips are crushed together.

It isn’t lust, it isn’t love. It is complete and utter need.

We both have the need to feel every inch of skin and every part of the other.

Needless to say we both got a full night’s rest and protected each other from our bad dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to the feel of a warm body next to mine. When I open my eyes I notice that our limbs are tangled together in a mess.

Last night led to nothing more than an intense make out session and some exploratory feeling around, but I am more than content with that. Especially given the fact that I now get the opportunity to watch the sleeping form of Tonks. Even her light snoring is a turnon for me.

Eventually her eyes finally open and I receive a smile from her, which I swear is all I need to get through the day as we make our way to District 10.

Tonks is about to say something when we hear the door open up.

“Hey Tonksie wake and shine! You don’t know where Harry is do you?...Oh for the love of Merlin!” Sirius exclaims, probably startled to see our compromising position. 

“Breakfast in 10 minutes!” he ends as he walks out muttering something about ‘Damn teenagers and their hormones’.

I just look at Tonks and try to hold out before we both explode into a fit of laughter.

* * *

 

The morning’s breakfast is awfully quiet. Sirius seems to be brooding while Gilderoy seems ecstatic, although he did tell us to put our napkins on our laps and told us to keep up our manners, which I think was code for keep it PG. Rosmerta and Malkin shoot us smiles every so often, and Tonks and I say nothing, trying to keep our eyes on our food. 

I think we are a long ways from being a real couple, but I also think that we are on the right direction and that’s all I can hope for at this time.

The rest of the tour seems to go by in a daze. We only read from the cards, but we try to show as much love for each other as we can. 

The crowd in 10 was rather subdued and I managed to speak with Kingsley for a brief moment before we were both whisked away.

District 9 seemed to be in an emotionless trance and we couldn’t wait to get out of the District that held such dangerous beasts.

We were met by roars and shouts of approval in District 8. 

We briefly talked about how Seamus saved Tonks and then we received applause from the crowd started by the parents of Lavender. However, when we started reading the cards they paid no attention to us and started talking amongst themselves.

I had to keep back my smile. They knew they couldn’t support us without the risk of harm and they knew booing us would only hurt us so they decided that the simple gesture of ignoring the Diagon written words was the perfect balance to not get in trouble, but also not show support.

Whoever came up with this was quite wise.

District 7 was not as subtle as the crowd pushed and shoved and shouted.

“Put down the cards!”

“Tell us what you really think!”

Were just some of words that we heard.

Going to District 6 was not so much different as far as uneasiness in the crowds went. 

We got applause and although they remained silent throughout the speech I could see it in their eyes, their faces, just by the way they stood. They wanted to speak out but someone or someones caused them to hold back.

We are currently headed to District 5 and neither of us are looking forward to it, seeing that we both killed one of their tributes.

“We got lucky until now” Sirius speaks to us as we sit in the dining cart. 

Sirius sits across from us in a chair as Tonks and I sit close together on a loveseat. 

Rosmerta and Malkin sit on chairs next to us. Gilderoy is off getting everything in order for our arrival.

“How so?” I ask and receive smiles from all the females.

“Well in 11 they loved you for what you did for the girl. In 10 they love you for buying up their scaps and the Influential Kingsley put you in a positive light, I guess 9 didn’t really matter knowing them, in 8 you saved their girl from a most horrible fate, and in 7 and 6 you gave them a proper send off even though you didn’t know them. You have an effect on people, pup” Sirius replied.

I look around to the females in the room and they all are agreeing.

“Well that’s all great, but I don’t think anything is going to help us in 5. Plus I don’t think we have done anything to quash their rebellious attitude” I reply exasperated “We have tried everything to show our lovey dovey side. I don’t know what else to do besides locking lips and carrying her out on my shoulder” I joke and smile at Tonks.

“I have no objection with that” she smiles right back and places her hand on my knee getting me to blush.

“That would be a show the people of Diagon would be willing to pay to see” Malkin laughs. 

We decided to let our two stylists know about the threat Dumbledore warned me about. The two took is surprisingly well and have become our closest confidants besides Sirius. 

“I think we could make a small fortunate if they get exclusive access to a long and overly-dramatic speech of your never-ending abundant amount of hot passionate fiery love for each other” Sirius adds smirking.

“If you really want to get everyone’s attention, hint that there might be wedding bells in the future for the lightning love bird duo” Rosmerta smirks only adding to the humor as we all break into a fit of laughter .

However, my own laughter stops when I see Sirius contemplate something.

“Wait a second. That might just be it” Sirius states causing the others to stop laughing as well.

“What do you mean?” I ask cautiously.

“You two are in the long haul correct?” he asks rhetorically.

“Yes” I reply not liking where this is going.

“Well it is going to have to happen eventually. So why not get married now? It will put an end to any rumors that your relationship is just for show and a married Victor couple will ensure your safety” Sirius explains.

I shutter only because I know he is referring to us being pimped out to the highest bidder of Diagon.

“Yeah. Sure. That sounds great” Tonk replies, breaking the silence before getting up and leaving the room.

I see the three adults get up as well, but I motion for them to sit down.

“I’ll check on her. If you are sure about this being a good plan... I think the three of you have a lot to talk about” I tell them and give Sirius a minor glare before going after Tonks.

* * *

 

When I reach the last cart I see that she is sitting on the wraparound couch looking out the window.

I sit down next to her and she gives me a weak smile.

“I am sorry. I know this is not ideal and...I know I may not be the most ideal per...” I try to start but get cut off.

“Stop being an idiot” she jokes and a genuine smile spreads across her face.

“If I had to marry anyone in the world it would be you. I just wish...I know that the wedding is going to have to be public and ever since I can remember I always wanted a small intimate wedding. Just me and my prince charming for the wedding and maybe some close friends at the reception. But those are just my childish dreams and ...I’ll deal with that. But you” she says pointing at me “ You better buck up and stop second guessing my love for you” she states firmly.

My eyes bulge and then her cheeks become pink as she realizes what she just basically said. 

She recovers quickly though.

“Yes Harry,” she sighs before looking into my eyes “I love you” she smiles at me.

“I know” I reply cheekily.

“You prat!” she scolds me playfully.

“Yes, but I am your prat” I reply grinning at her and she smiles back at me.

“And this prat loves you with all my heart” I tell her softly.

I am not sure who starts it, but we are suddenly lipped locked. 

It only takes a couple moments before our hands are roaming across each other. She pushes me back before she becomes comfortable and straddles me before going in to deepen the kiss.

We are broken out of our embrace as the light vanishes and we realize that we are heading out of District 6 and going through a tunnel. 

The train scrapes against the tracks at one point and lights the tunnel and I swear I see a painted symbol.

“Did you just see that?” I ask her.

“I think so...was that an Izulu bird...”

“Carrying a lightning bolt?” I finish for her and she just nods.

Before we can think on it further light flood backs into the train and we look out to see field on field of grassy plains. 

There are quidditch fields and training arenas stretching from here to the big town. 

People are flying on brooms everywhere in the sky and I look closely to see that people are skirmishing with Bo Staffs and mock duels are going on as well. 

Freight cars filled with lumber are heading into District 5 and I can see why this District is considered to be in the upper crust of the Districts.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Tonks ask me as her eyes lock onto mine.

I look up and down her form that is straddling me.

“Simply breathtaking” I reply with a grin.

“Ohhh good answer Mr. Potter” she growls lightly before attacking my lips and pressing herself against me as I get pushed back further into the cushions.

The door then decides to open up and our mentor walks in.

“Hey you two, we are almost there...oh for the love of Merlin!”

* * *

 

Our visit to District 5 could have gone worse I guess. 

¼ of the people seem to hate us and the other ¾ seem to just not care for us. 

Not in bad way, they are just simply not interested in us. With all the competition and entertainment they have, I guess the Hunger Games don’t mean much to them.

District 4 was more of a non-welcoming crowd but that was due to them paying more attention to their own appearance and how they appear on camera then us. 

I mean who cares that I killed both their tributes when there are concerns that their clothes may be slightly off point. 

The District sickens me in all honestly. 

I hear from Sirius that the tributes of four were shunned after the incident with Lavender. That incident apparently hurt their image and the tributes became pariahs. 

One of the officials thanked me for I quote “ridding them of such filthy things”.

Luckily District 3 is somewhat welcoming, even though I am a little disturbed with their calculating looks. 

Another weird thing was the fact that the Aurors kept us from viewing the Northwest quadrant. 

Sirius tells me that the Northwest is where the Department of  Mysteries, or 'The Department' as it is refereed to, is located. 

The place that makes all the latest inventions and mutts are made there. It holds the greatest minds of the nation. 

It’s rumored to have even better security than Diagon, which is shocking to me.

We mention Hermione and Neville briefly before reading from our cards and we get polite applause in the end from the still calculating eyes of the crowd.

District 2 is definitely not what I expected. It looks like a police state with the overwhelming amount of security and law enforcement officers, but they are a genuine happy community. 

We are greeted with an alarming amount of cheers and applause. 

The Mayor congratulates us and then they play the battle between us and Blaise on a big screen. 

I think I am about to be sick, but Tonks grabs my hand and I feel a wave of relief wash over me and I am brought back. 

The crowd applauds again at the end and the Aurors even join in after looking at each other and nodding their heads in agreement. 

They are deeming us worthy of their respect because we beat one of their best.

Merlin these people were insane. They thought it was an honor to compete. I can’t help but wonder if I would act the same if I was brought up the same way. 

I certainly hope not.

District 1 is also a surprise. 

They copy District 2 and show my battle with Draco. I look over and see Draco’s mother trying to hold her composure while her husband looks at me like he acknowledges me as a worthy opponent for his son.

I get to speak to them before we head to the train. 

I tell them Draco’s message, that he hoped he made them proud. 

Mr Malfoy replied that Draco has, but his mother simply sheds tears and thanks me, saying that Draco never respected anyone as much as he respected me. 

When I get onto the train I feel unnerved. 

He respected me? What for? I just wanted to get in good with him so he wouldn’t try to kill us right away. Merlin what are wrong with these people!

* * *

 

We are a short distance from heading into Diagon. It’s still early morning but that hasn’t stopped my body from getting up, nor does it stop my mind from racing with questions.

Even being in Tonk’s bed isn’t helping calm my nerves. 

I have, or should I say ‘we’ have, both figured out that sleeping together in the same bed has done wonders for our agitated nerves. 

We both know what it was like in the arena and we both have not shaken that sense of danger and fear from our system. If I am being completely honest with myself I know it will probably never go away. 

However, with her in my arms I feel safe. She has my back and I have hers. As long as we are together nothing can harm us. 

I don’t know how other victors can live without someone to help them survive. I also feel no disgust at the victors who rely on drugs of any nature. 

If I didn’t have Tonks I would be pounding alcohol with Sirius like it was water.

I look over my shoulder and smile as I see the image of Tonks. 

Her hair is disheveled and I think I spy some drool on the corner of her mouth, but she is still the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes. 

Just her smile can make me go weak at the knees. It’s because of her that I am stressed to the brim as I fumble with the object in my hand that I have been playing with ever since we left District 5.

I hear her start to wake up and I blow out a sigh of anxiety. 

My nerves are on overdrive and my mouth is getting dry. 

What happens next can change the the very fate of the both of us. 

“Harrrrry” she drowls out hazily as she sits up and makes her way towards me as I sit on the edge of the bed. 

“What are you doing up so early” she continues as her arms go around my chest and she places her chin between my neck and shoulder before placing a light kiss on it. 

I feel my body instantly relax at her touch and her voice. 

“I wanted to get some time with you before we have to start the day” she purrs into my ear as a warm feeling spreads through my body before she moves her hands lower. The touch of her finger running down my front feels amazing and something inside me awakens. 

But then she notices the small box I am holding in my hands.

“What you got there?” she asks in a semi-interested voice as her chin goes back to it’s resting place.

“We are going to Diagon today” I whisper to her.

“Mood-killer” she jokes with a laugh but doesn’t move from her position “And I assume you have a point to this?”

I can hear the annoyance in her voice and figure it's now or never.

“You don’t want a spectacle, you never have...” I start.

She smiles at me “So you have been listening to me. It’s alright Harry. As long as it is you...I don’t care that we will be in front of the cameras...as long as it’s with you... I will be alright” she ends giving me another kiss.

“Well here is the thing about that...” I say as I breakout of her embrace and turn to her.

“Ever since the first time I saw you I have dreamed a dream that I thought would never be possible” 

She looks from me to the small black box I am holding, than back at me before her eyes bulge and she looks to be in slight shock.

“From the forest of 12 to the forest of the arena...we have been there by each other, for each other, and close enough to be at the other’s side in an instant...but I don’t want that anymore...” her face questions my words.

“I don’t want to be at your side in a moments notice. I want to always be there, at your side, without any separation, no matter what. When you are next to me I feel whole and am able to take on the world...when you aren’t I feel without purpose, lonely and weak” 

I shift my position as I slide off the bed and kneel down on one knee before her as I move the box in my hand.

“Nymphadora Tonks, you are the most beautiful person, both inside and out, that there is and that there will ever be” I wait to see if she gets mad that I went with her first name, but all I see is the shimmer in her eyes.

“Will you please make my dream a reality?” I take a deep breath before looking into her eyes and snapping open the box.

“Will you marry me?”

I don’t hear her answer because in the next moment she lunges at me and we topple backwards. 

Her body is pressed into mine and her kiss sears my lips and rushes my body with euphoria.

All too soon she breaks the kiss and smiles down at me as she straddles my pinned down body.

“So is that a 'Yes'?” I grin sarcastically.

She smiles back and slaps my arm, that’s hand isn’t still holding the ring’s box, playfully.

“Yes you idiot, it’s a ‘Yes’ Harry”

I gently take her hand and slide the ring on her finger.

“This is...” she says in shock.

“Yep, I carved the mithril that I picked up from District 5 and I got the diamond from District 1” I reply to her unspoken question.

“Harry...” she starts, hopefully she is admiring my craftsmanship, but then I can no longer think or talk for that matter as she has once again captured my lips and this time I can tell that we will not be stopping for quite some time.

* * *

 

We manage to get out at a decent time as we head to breakfast together hand-in-hand. We get small smiles from our stylists and Gilderoy while Sirius just shakes his head. We both eat with one hand and keep our other hand under the table so as to not show the ring just yet.  

They probably think that we are acting all lovey dovey to be prepared for the cameras.

Tonks wants to surprise them and I feel glad that none of them paid close enough attention to it when we walked in.

It is only at the end of breakfast, when Tonk let’s go of my grip and goes to reach a for glass of juice with her now free hand, that it happens.

Lockhart is the first to freak out in a shriek of joy. 

Rosmerta and Malkin quickly follow suit and Sirius just lets out a loud laugh of delight.

“Congratulations!” Rosmerta squeals with happiness as she envelops me in a hug as Malkin does the same for Tonks before they trade.

Gilderoy comes to congratulate us but gets too emotional as tears stream down his cheeks. 

He meeps something about how we deserve each other before heading out to make himself ‘presentable’ again.

Sirius hesitates before giving each of our shoulders a squeeze and giving his own congrats. 

It may not have been the most ideal or the way I wanted for things to go. But, at the moment, I am happy and by the looks Tonks is giving me, she is happy and that's all we could hope for as we make our way into Diagon city.

* * *

 

We received a warm welcome upon arriving in Diagon, which only bolstered my spirits on the success of my plan.

However, a sick feeling has washed over me as soon as we settle in. 

I don’t think I will ever be able to get over the  fact that people live so luxuriously here and have so much more than they could ever possibly need. While the people of twelve push themselves to the limits just to survive on the mere scraps and crumbs given to us by the government. 

If it were not for my continued practice of forced smiles and fake upbeat image, we may be in trouble. 

Lucky for us, Tonks has also become a master of disguise as we put on a show for our public proposal on live TV when we had our interview with Rita Skeeter. 

She put up a mask of excitement and giddiness and by the time of the staged proposal we receive gasps of surprise from our captivated audience.

After I had put the ring on her finger for the second time the crowd really went at it and ate our act up with cheers of approval and excitement. I even saw  teary eyes of joy. 

Rita had also got a tad bit emotional.

I just hope Dumbledore is as pleased as his people seem to be.

Sirius encourages us to keep up our “lovey dovey” antics which is easy for us since we really don’t have to act unless we have to go a tad bit overboard.

In fact, her touch has gone from that of comfort and support to one of need. 

I feel off and frazzled when she is not close by, which is why I have made my way over to her dressing room. I gave a polite knock and greeting before she threw open the door and before I knew it we were lip locked in an embrace before we got tangled up in each other and fell to the couch.

There is not a doubt in my mind that our stylists will have to redo much of their hard work, but right now neither Tonks or I care.

We are stopped when the room door opens and 2 Unspeakable agents enter and quickly scan the room before moving aside and President Dumbledore walks in.

He looks over to us and to my surprise and relief his gives a slight smile and nod.

“Good to see you have finally come around Miss Tonks” he states lightly.

I got to reply but she beats me to it.

“I apologize President Dumbledore” she starts but then stops as Dumbledore motions for his two guards to leave.

“When in private please call me Albus” he tells her just like he did for me.

Tonks nods her head before continuing. 

“Albus I once again am sorry you received information that... suggested what happened in the arena was not true. Everything was true for me...I just was in doubt that Harry shared my same feelings when we returned back home. If you have access I am sure you can see my shocked expression from the incident in question...it was like kissing a family member” Tonks tells him and I am not sure what to think after Dumbledore looks to be in thought as he adjusts his hat.

“I see. Well I will have to investigate this matter further...but in the meantime I can assume your engagement is indeed real?” he asks more out of what looks to be curiosity than of necessity.

“Yes sir” we reply at the same time and blush together as well.

“Good. The people of Diagon could use a wedding after the 75th Games. That will leave you enough time for preparations” Dumbledore states with a voice that shows no room for compromise. We knew this was coming though and already have had the hindsight to plan for a small wedding in 12.

“Also sir...a suggestion” I state before getting consent from Dumbledore to continue.

“I suggest celebration throughout the districts takes place shortly after we leave. It could be for both our engagement and the upcoming 75th games” I state as an unclean and dirty feeling sweeps throughout my body. “It seems like it would be the perfect  and most ideal time for celebration” 

Dumbledore knows that I am talking about having the party sooner rather later in order to dissolve the unification of the secret rebellious groups.

It was all too obvious that we never stood a chance to change people’s resolve on the Victory tour. 

But if the rebels saw that we were getting special treatment by Diagon they would know we have no ties or interest in rebellion. Also the celebration will be good for the districts and keep them divided.

I am not pleased with how things are, but my family, friends and the lives of all those living within Phoenix are more important than trying to bring about change. I would rather have District 12 be hungry than dead.

“A wise decision. It shall be done. I will not take up anymore of your time. I wouldn’t want the people to rebel because of the lightning duo and star crossed lovers from District 12, right?. Don’t keep the people of Diagon waiting any longer then needed. I will see you both tomorrow night” 

With that I see his eyes twinkle for a second and both Tonks and I flinch unwilling as my head aches for a second. 

From Tonks expression so did hers.

With one last eerily smile he makes his exit, leaving a very unsettling atmosphere in his wake. 

I look at Tonks and suddenly I really don’t feel like facing the masses of Diagon who are waiting to see their newest Victors.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Our speech to the citizens of Diagon went as well as expected. We didn’t even try to be sincere. Tonks and I just read the cards the way Gilderoy suggested. It was all totally fake and felt so...not us. It felt as fake as the hair color and skin tones of the people of Diagon.

The crowd loved it. 

I sigh to myself as I go over it in my mind as Rosmerta and her assistants dress me up.

We have the grand entrance to the President’s mansion tonight and I feel like my stylists have devoted half the day to getting us ready and prepared for the night.

The biggest issue I have with this is they are keeping us in separate rooms to get ready. I feel uncomfortable and out of place. 

Heck, I feel like this whenever Tonks is not by my side. Her smile and carefree attitude sooths me immensely. I literally don’t know how I would cope without her.

Even though I know it wasn’t our idea, the thought of being married to her one day brings a sense of warmth and happiness to my whole body. I never thought I’d have this feeling just by the mere thought of being with someone.

After what feels like an eternity, I am finally deemed finished. They have put goop in my hair that makes it styled messy but still presentable. I guess it is some type of latest fashion statement.

I am wearing a tux of varying shades of dark silver and black with what I thought were trims of light red but upon further inspection are pink to my horror. I am just glad my friends from 12 aren’t here to tease me. 

I walk into the main room of our penthouse, hoping Tonks won’t tease me either, when I am stopped in my tracks.

Tonks is standing before me all dressed up and I am frozen. 

I can’t speak. 

She is wearing a lavish dress of varying shades of pink, but it doesn’t look girly. 

By the way it emphasizes her figure it makes her look astonishing. 

Her hair is even dyed a brilliant shade of pink and, unlike the citizens of Diagon, I can’t keep my eyes off her. 

The way she looks right now is nothing short of  breathtaking. 

Literally, I think I may be having trouble breathing.

She turns to see me and her face changes to that of worry when she looks at me.

“What’s the matter?” she asks as she looks herself over, obviously trying to see if their is a flaw. 

When she can’t find one she must think I don’t like the way she looks. I can tell this just by the way she is looking back at me.

I can see the worry and concern in her expression and I decided to fix this right away with the first thing that pops into my mind.

“You’re beautiful”

“Wha...what?” she asks not being able to comprehend what I just said.

I clear my throat before mustering my gryffindor spirit and walk over.

“I mean it. You are beautiful” I repeat looking into her eyes to show her I am being sincere.

A big loving smile appears next.

“I wasn’t sure if you were  going to like my hair” she whispers.

“I am not going to lie and say that I like the dyed hair of the people of Diagon...but with you...Merlin it looks so...I just can’t take my eyes off you. It looks so...playful...” I then step closer to whisper in her ear.

“So sexy...”

I can see her cheeks lightly tinge pink before she quickly counters with her on whisper in my ear.

“Play your cards right and by the end of the night you might just get to see how ‘playful’ I can be”

Her voice sends shivers of pleasure down my body. 

There is nothing more than I want, than to skip this whole event and take her to the bedroom.

However, any hope goes out the door as Gilderoy comes in and gushes at the two of us while Sirius, Rosmerta and Malkin all smile and talk quietly as they look at us.

By the facial expressions that Malkin and Rosmerta are making, I really don’t care to know what exactly Sirius is telling them about us. 

Thankfully, we finally stopped getting gawked at when it is announced it is time to leave. 

Tonks slyly takes ahold of my hand and we share a silent conversation with our eyes before heading out.

We are lead by Gilderoy as we make our way to the mansion of the President. 

Of course it is lavish and stylish and completely overdone in decour. 

The mere sight of it makes my stomach sick when I think of the state of our homes in 12.

I hardly pay attention to Lockhart as he goes on about our manners and posture.

“Take it all in” he breathes like it's the most magnificent thing in the world.

“Cozy” I deadpan as he gives me a scowl.

“Attitude!” he remarks and I can see Tonks trying to hide a smirk at my comment.

As we are led into the crowd, Tonks takes ahold of my arm possessively and I melt into the comforting feeling as we become conjoined at the hip.We proceed forward to the cheers of the many many guest awaiting our entrance.

We are ‘oohed’ and ‘awed’ at and some people even have the nerve to touch us. 

To our credit we stick fake plastic smiles on our faces the whole time as we make our way through the crowds. 

Gilderoy does all the small talk for us as he leads us inside where there are even more ridiculously dressed people who fuss over us and make comments on how good we look and how sweet we are as a couple.

By the end of the night I might take a note out of Sirius’s book and try to cram as much booze into me as humanly possible to wash away the filth and grime I feel crawling over me more and more as we weave our way through the hoards of guests.

Then we make our way to the food and drink station and are handed drinks and plate after plate of food. 

One of Malkin's assistants Glimmer? Glamor? Gloss? I can’t remember her name nor the name of her twin stylist brother who come up and offer us yet another artistic culinary masterpiece that looks utterly divine, but my stomach is begging me to stop eating.

“Oh I don’t think I could have another bite” I smile and politely dismiss their offering.

“Then drink this” the brother replies handing me a potion.

I look at it before questioning it with my eyes.

“It makes you sick” he explains, like being sick is a good thing.

“So you can keep eating” his sister adds.

“How else are you going to sample every treat?” the brother laughs.

I hand the potion right back to the brother before locking eyes with Tonks who looks just as appalled as I feel.

“It’s time for a dance” I declare and take Tonks hand.

“Shall we?” I ask rhetorically.

“Yes please” Tonks pleads with her eyes.

We make our way to the dance floor and start a slow waltz.

“A potion that makes you sick. I am sick just by the more thought of living such a way. The people of 12 bellies ache of hunger daily and here the people...disgusting” I sigh lightly trying to push the thought out of my head.

Tonks simply nods her head and I can see that her thoughts are of a similar nature.

We dance for a while longer in the comforting quiet of one another before Gilderoy interrupts us and introduces us to a man I vaguely recognize.

“Tonks, Harry I would like to introduce you to Rufus Scrimegor, the new head gamemaker, successor to Cornelius Fudge” he states all giddily like we are in the presence of someone great. 

In my mind all gamemakers can go burn in hell for all I care. I know I can’t say this to him so I take a more subtle route.

“That’s a tough act to follow” I jest and get Tonks to smile.

“Harry!” Gilderoy scolds me for the second time tonight.

To his credit Rufus simply lets out a light chuckle.

“May I?” he asks motioning in Tonks direction. 

I really don’t like the thought of anyone dancing with Tonks other than me, but I see her accept before I can say anything, so I simply nod at them and make my way off the dance floor as I smoothly dodge older ladies who are probably wanting a dance.

To my relief I see Sirius hidden away by a plant and make my way over.

“Hey there pup. Enjoying the night?” he asks comically knowing my answer.

Before I can even ask him for what I want, he grabs a drink from a passing waiter.

He dumps the contents before pouring  his drink of choice in it from a concealed flask.

I graciously take the drink and take a long sip as to prevent myself from coughing on it.

I have gotten used to the rough burning sensation, but am not a pro like Sirius.

“The more I become involved with this, the more I understand you” 

“Any you haven’t even become a mentor yet. The fun hasn’t even begun for you yet” Sirius states sarcastically but his eyes show no humor.

“To the sucky life of a victor?” I ask raising my glass to him.

“Indeed. But be grateful you have someone to share it with” he states as we both take a gulp.

“True. But remember you have us now as well. We are a family whether you like it or not...you old dog you” I joke endearingly playing off the nicknames he gave us.

I see one of his genuine smiles and I take a mental picture. They only come around once in a very long while.

“Yeah yeah whatever pup. Don’t get all mushy on me now” he dismisses my comment easily but I know he is grateful.

We stand and continue to drink in silence until we hear a horn announcing the President is about to arrive and I get ushered to Tonks’ side by Gilderoy. 

President Dumbledore enters with tacky purple robes and his goofy wizarding hat.

He makes some speech about congratulating us victors on making it here and then congratulates us on our engagement. 

Then he goes into explanation of the continued celebration throughout the districts as he smiles at the magical cameras. Before getting back to us.

“Your love and loyalty to one another has inspired us. Just like your continued loyalty to us, let your love of one another be forever unending!” he finishes.

Applause and cheers then drowned out all else until booms are heard from above as fireworks light the midnight  sky. Soon everyone turns away to see and admire the fiery display of art.

This gives Dumbledore the chance to lock onto my eyes and give a nod of approval to me.

I finally did it...no we finally did it... We are safe... and all is good.

* * *

 

“So you can only manage Mom and Dad reaction when you proposed to her on Live television” Col laughs quietly as we make our way through the forest.

We just got back yesterday and I feel like I spent the whole day explaining everything to my family. I didn't even get to see Tonks. However we have plans for lunch today and I can’t wait for it.

“I can imagine. How did everyone else take it?”

“Well Den was surprised and then ecstatic. You know he still feels guilty about what you been through no matter how much we try to persuade him otherwise. He is getting better, especially now that you two are official” Col explains.

I know it may take a while for Den to get over the fact of what happened in the past, but I am confident that he will get over it in time just like me.

“And the town? Their views?”

“The people who always thought you were in love and can’t tell your fake expressions from your real ones were also ecstatic. The ones that can tell the difference like your friends and co-workers were happy for you when they saw Tonks smile...and a minority think... “ Col pauses before looking down in thought.

“It’s not real?” I ask already knowing some would think we are acting.

“Yeah” Col sighs.

“Like Roger?”

“He is one of them. I think he may be in denial. The two have been friends long enough and so many people used to think...” Col pauses again.

“They were together. I know. Don’t hesitate around me little brother. I am supposed to be the protective sibling ” I smile at him as we make our to our hiding place and take out our hunting gear.

“I guess with you gone I took it upon myself to be that role. It will feel good to transition back. I still can’t imagine the pressure you feel. I only had to help provide for the family a short time. You are always doing it any you are helping everyone in 12 and even further!” Col exclaims.  

“You give me too much credit. I am just trying to help out where I can” I don’t really see myself in the light my brother is putting me in. 

However he just shrugs and tells me he thinks I am being too humble before we start our hunt.

We set up our traps and go to hunt, but when we see our first prey I choke. 

I hold the bow string back but can’t release. I see Ginny, I see Hermione, I even see Draco and I can’t do it.

Col understands and we decide to take a dip in the hidden lake in the forest that is a good hike away. I can’t tell what is causing my funk, but I feel like we our being watched. 

Maybe the eyes of the fallen are looking down on us or Dumbledore has set up spying wards. 

Luckily my paranoia resolves itself out by the time we make it to our destination.

The water does it’s job perfectly as it sooth and clams my system down. I have been to this lake many times before and I give Col some swimming lessons. 

I may not be the best teacher seeing as I was self taught but I do eventually get Col to float and swim around slowly on his own. We bask in the water until we start to prune and make our voyage back home.

As we make our way back I get that same eerie feeling that someone is, or something is, watching us.

Because of this feeling I become distracted. So much so that when I go to cut loose a catch, I accidently cut myself.

“You alright?” Col asks with his brows raised slightly in worry, obviously catching on to my odd behavior.

“Yeah fine” I reply as I go to suck my thumb but that's when I hear a noise from atop a nearby tree branch.

My body reacts immediately as I spot a shadowy figure and before I can stop myself I shoot an arrow at our possible pursuer.

I instantly regret my decision as I hear a ear curdling animalistic cry. I don’t know what happens next as the shadowy mass hurtles itself at me and I brace for impact as I am thrown to the ground.

Col comes to my aid in an instant and slashes the being with his wakizashi. 

There is yet another cry before I see Col go flying back into a tree with a deep slash across his abdomen.

I got to retrieve a throwing knife to fire at the quick blurry mass but it’s too fast.

It grabs my hands and a second later I feel like two needles just got jabbed into my neck.

My body begins to lose feeling but with one last move I manage to bash my forehead into the creature, that I still can’t get a good look at.

The headbutt gets it to moan out a howl of pain. Then I hear a canine howl replace it. The black shadow creature tries to take off, or at least I think it does because at this point my vision has become fuzzy.

The last thing I think I see is a ball of dark brown fur come to my side and my world goes dark.

* * *

 

I wake up to feel my body getting pulled across the ground and someone is half caring me on their shoulder as I am slumped against them. 

The tips of my feet drag against the ground as we make our way forward.

My vision finally comes back and I look to see Col is clenching his stomach but still is managing to drag me forward with one limb.

“What the hell happened?” I ask in a whisper.

“No effing clue brother. We need to get back home” he replies in a heavy tone.

I manage to slightly wobble along with him as we get back and Den comes running out, clearly hysterical by our state.

“Get Pomfrey now!” I order rather harshly, but Den doesn’t seem to mind as he bolts out to gather our healer.

Mom walks out the door and shrieks in horror at our beaten and bloody appearance. 

We actually are probably a lot better then we look, but that doesn’t stop mom from quickly getting us inside .   

We just make it to the couch when my eyes grow heavy and my world goes black and into darkness.

* * *

 

I wake up to the darkness of the room. I try to move but my whole body aches and I am covered in tiny weighted pouches.

It’s not till my eyesight becomes focused that I realize I am actually covered in ice pouches.

The couch has been transfigured into a high rise bed and I see a sleeping figure with bubble gum pink hair resting on a chair with her head rests on my bed.

I can also see that Col is on a recliner and is finishing off some gravy bread.

“Col?” I ask and he seems to know that I am looking for an explanation.

“Thank Merlin you are awake” he replies smiling. “You were burning up and thrashing about. We had to force you down and tried everything to bring your temp down before you finally relaxed and calmed down after what felt like an eternity. You were in so much pain” 

“How are you holding up?” I ask, I don’t care about myself I just want to know if he is alright.

“I am fine but feel weird. Warm and hungry. But all I have is a scratch on my stomach” he replies

“A scratch!? Col you were sliced open by that thing...what...what the hell was that!? What happened?”

“I don’t know...I remember running at that thing and then I was soaring into the tree and I felt like I had been indeed sliced open. I am glad I wasn’t exaggerating that feeling. I was feeling like a wimp while you were out. The last thing I remember was feeling fur...then I woke up and knew I had to get us back home” he pauses as we both try to remember further but can’t. 

“Terry Boot and Tony Goldstein got some lumberman and auror volunteers to go out and find the attacker but they came back empty handed. I heard they are going out tomorrow night with a bigger group”

I am glad to hear that my two good friends were doing this, but I didn’t get why or even why the aurors went out either. Surely they have better things to do then track down some wild animal.

“Why ?” I whisper but Col seems to hear me.

“You have a bigger effect on people than you realize Har. They won’t rest till they have the blood of that creature on their hands. Anyone who messes with the savior of 12, and the couple that brings celebration to all the districts, will be met with the combined forces of the majority of the District ” Col laughs.

I didn’t know that. I am just trying to do my best and what is the right thing to do.

My thoughts are interrupted as Tonks startles and wakes. 

Even by moonlight she looks so alluring. I can’t take my eyes off her as her eyes spring open to see I am awake.

I grab my wand that sits next to me and flick off the ice packs.

“Harry are you okay? Are you...” she starts in a panic.

“Shhh. I am fine. Don’t worry. Come up here and help me get back to sleep, won’t you” I ask and she nods sleepily as she gets in and encompasses me possessively. I feel a calm and soothing feeling sweep through me as we fall back to sleep as Col gives me a too happy smile before he shuts his own eyes.

I have no clue what attacked us, and I have no clue why it attacked us, but for right now I decide I don’t care as my nose gets filled with Tonks opulent aroma and I slip back into pleasant dreams.

* * *

 

I do eventually get my picnic with my fiance and my recovery period is very short which leaves Col and me to go hunting and even Tonks joins us. 

She make jokes at how quick and fast we become, but Col and I pay her no mind. Col is really growing up and has already started growing facial hair. 

I am extremely glad Tonks and Col get along as good as they do. It just makes everything easier.

However, things with Roger and I are...tense. I guess tense might not be the correct word for it but...well when you think you love a girl who is engaged to another man, I can only imagine the inner turmoil and distaste he holds for me. 

I am also aware that he knows I helped probably save his life, and he knows Tonks and I are stuck with each other, even if we didn’t like each other.

So when we do meet he only gives me a slight nod, barely acknowledging my presence. 

Although Tonks did tell me he said that it was hard hating someone who was so likeable. So I got that going for me.

Things are also going good for the Districts. 

Workers from Diagon have come and started prepping for the celebration this weekend. Gilderoy has come in as well and is doing his best to make things perfect. 

As much as I hate to admit it, he is slowly growing on me. He may be Diagon born and raised but he believes he is doing good and he is watching out for Tonks and I in his own way.

To make things even better, we are giving out discounts at my eatery and people seem to be prepping for the feast, expanding their stomach,  with their eating habits. 

The TV is also covering news on the upcoming celebration. Every day there is news of what to expect. Even the people of Diagon are celebrating. 

It’s finally the night of the celebration and I couldn’t be happier. 

People are thrilled and I can see the excitement in their eyes as everyone gets off of work by noon to prep for the night’s festivities. 

If talk about rebellion is still happening, I haven’t heard it. My plan is working and my people are going to be treated to a lavish night of celebration.

Currently I am getting ready with Col and Den before I depart to see Tonks.

“I don’t get why we have to dress up. I feel uncomfortable and I just want to play with my friends” Den complains as he tries to button the end of his cuffs.

“I think what you mean to say is you just want to go play with little miss Boot” Col smirks over at me and I return with a grin. 

Col and I have been making fun of Terry’s little sister and Den since they were practically born...and they both hate it. 

Being friends with Terry since I can remember practically made is impossible for my brothers and his sister not to be very close friends.

Den does not find the humor of our teasing and retaliates quickly.

“Says the guy who likes the girl who shares his own name. I bet you want to share a lot more than your name with her. I bet you want to... ”

“Den!” I exclaim cutting him off before he said something inappropriate. 

I try to look like I am mad at him, but I can’t stop the smile that creeps up my face. I am too proud of my little brother and his quick comeback.

Col does scowl however, and he plays it off like Den doesn’t know what he is talking about.

Colleen, or Col, Davis has become a friend to Colin ever since they bumped into each other by the entrance to the forest. Colleen is a year older than Colin but that hasn’t stopped my little brother. 

Colin’s recent growth spurt and pubescent facial hair has also not hurt the close bond the two are forming.

Roger’s disapproval of his sister’s choice of friend only adds to the fire between the two. Colleen is a very intelligent, caring and pretty young woman and I couldn’t be happier for Col.

That is to say, I would be proud if Colin ever stepped out and asked her out. Not that I can talk much on that. I only made a move when forced to contemplate the end of my life. 

“Alright, I will leave you two to bicker on the girls that you allegedly don’t like. I am off to see my fiance. Oh and guys, I forgot to tell you. A new report came in that you might not have heard. Girls don’t actually have cooties! ” I laugh and receive the bird from Col and Den sticks his tongue out at me.

I tell them to have a good night and they offer me the same. 

* * *

 

Mom and Dad are already down there so I make the quick walk over to Tonk’s. 

Per the usual I make my way in and see Mrs. Tonks has just gotten ready to leave. She calls up the stairs to tell Tonks I am here before gathering up her things.

“She will be right down Harry. You look very nice this evening. My daughter is a lucky young lady” she smiles at me.

“Thank you Mrs. Tonks...”

“Oh please Harry, call me Andi” Andromeda tells me throwing off my formality.

“Thank you Andi. And I hate to correct you , but I am the lucky one, not her” I tell her playfully.

“Good response. That is what a mother likes to hear” and with one last smile she nods her head and leaves.

She has been out of it for a lot of Tonk’s childhood, but after Rogers whipping and other punishments she had gone back to practicing healing and has slowly become a mother to Tonks again.

I know Andromeda is not back 100% and still has a long road ahead to ever get Tonks forgiveness, but at least she has started to become better.  Tonks will never admit it, but I know it means the world to her, to get her mother back.

I am broken out of my thoughts as I hear her coming down.

By the time she has reached the bottom I am frozen in place and my mouth might be agape. 

Tonks is wearing an elegant yet simple black dress with violet designed trimmings. I feel less awkward now in my own violet dress shirt and similar designed violet trimmings on my black jacket. 

We are made to match. 

She has even dyed her hair violet which compliments my black hair.

Rosmerta and Malkin cease to amaze me when they dress Tonks and I to look so good. Well I take that back. Tonks looks hot and I let her know it.

“You are freaking ravishing” I tell her as I approach her, giving her a look over and pulling her in for an embrace. She merely smiles back.

“You don’t clean up too bad either” she jokes as she gives me a kiss.

“Can we just skip this things and spend the rest of the night in bed? I won’t be able to control myself at the party” I ask half seriously.

“I would like that, but I have faith that you will be able to survive somehow” she laughs as she gather hers things.

“You would be wrong. I won’t be able to keep my hands to themselves. You look to beautiful” I complain.

“Well then, how’s this. If you can make it through the celebration acting like a gentleman...then when we get back I’ll take you upstairs and...” she finishes the rest with alluring  whispers that make my legs go weak.

“You promise?” I ask disbelievingly.

“You bet” she grins at me as we embrace one final time before we quickly make our way out.

* * *

 

The cameras are on us as soon as we enter the town square where the event is set up and greeted with cheers from the people of District 12. 

We Toast to being Victors, our engagement and other minor things.

After what feels like forever we finally get to mingle. I keep Tonks close by my side and she does the same with me. 

Although we are surrounded by neighbors and friends, we both seem to have gotten a little tense and fearful of big crowds in closed off spaces.

Luck for me I get to seperate from the  crowd when whole roasts of meats come out. I volunteered to carve them and I show my pity to Tonks and let her become my assistant. 

She too wanted to get a break from the crowds. This will also give us great PR I think to myself as I see the cameras make their way to us as we pass out food. 

Two victors serving their Disctrict and participating directly in a Diagon sanctioned event, we couldn’t get more anti-rebellion if we tried. It can’t get much better for us than that.

Finally the endless line of hungry guests diminishes and Tonks and I get to grab a plate and take an open table. 

We dig in and smile to each other at the rich tastes from all the different dishes. 

Luckily people are leaving us alone and if they do try to come over they are intercepted by one of our family members or friends. 

Even Roger has intercepted some people for us.

Our meal of quiet and idle conversation ends however when the sky gets dark and there is a countdown to fireworks begins. 

Big viewing screens show the other 11 districts in celebration as well. We even see ourselves as the screen cuts in between districts. 

For the first time ever, kids and families try to get on camera and smiling faces light up the night.

All eyes quickly leave the screens as the firework show begins and pyrotechnics light the sky to the shouts of joy and amazement. 

I am to busy looking at all the happy faces to pay attention as I lock onto different scenes of celebration throughout Phoenix.

We did it. 

People are happy with Diagon and division in rebellion is all but guaranteed. 

Tonks gives my hand a squeeze and I smile at her as she comes closer to my side and looks back up at the fiery display.

My eyes go back to the viewing screen once more and just like that all the warmth leaves my body. 

The scene was only brief, but I saw it.  

I look around to see if anyone else caught it, but they all are looking up to the sky. 

All except for SIrius who catches my eyes. 

The way he looks at me sends a shudder of fear down my spine. 

He quickly puts up a mask of no emotion and swiftly makes his way out.

This could not be happening. 

We had won...and now... Damn them...Damn them all. 

An explosion was shown in District 5, the carpenter and entertainment district.  

The loud boom and fire cloud had nothing to do with fireworks. 

My fear at what was going on only grows as District 5 is not shown again.

My worst fear was coming true. 

District 5 had just committed its first act of rebellion.


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since the celebration, and covered up rebellion of 5, things have not been going as well as I had hoped.

The only thing that has kept me from running away with my whole family to survive in the forest is Tonks.

She is my rock.

After having told her what happened she made good on her promise and led me to our bedroom. 

We didn’t plan on things going as far as they did, but the need to feel each other till we could not be any more content pushed us to go all the way. 

I could tell by the next morning that it was not as good for her as it was for me, but she kept on insisting it was what she wanted. I only believed her after she continued to be by my side and we had many more experiences. 

Each time got better and better as our inexperience slowly melted away and gave a new path of comfort and warmth to us.

However, just because things were good for us didn’t mean the same for 12. 

District 12 quotas has been increased, which meant longer hours and less time with family and friends. 

Another change was the attitude of the aurors. They  were not anywhere close to how they were when Diggle was around, but they were not their usual relaxed selves.

Lisa Turpin provided us the answer for this via overhearing communications between Diagon and her father, the mayor. 

Apparently District’s 5 rebellious act had caused the death of 5 aurors. 

Zacharias Smith, a former Victor  and Amos Diggory, Cedric’s Father, had set explosives in a carpenter shop. 

They informed aurors that there was shady activity going in the shop, and given their status, the aurors immediately went to investigate and met their end.

Diagon reported it as a sawdust explosion. 

They also reported that Smith, Diggory and their companions were there as well trying to help the aurors. 

The weird things was that District 5 had no suspicion of being rebellious and the people seemed to show deep loss for both the aurors and fellow district men.

Needless to say, all the aurors are on high alert. They are looking for any suspicious activity and rightfully so because their lives may now be in jeopardy.

They are letting us still hunt thankfully, although we are the only ones allowed to and we are being watched.

Lisa informed us that nothing further has come up to her knowledge and I am grateful for that.

However, as time has passed it seems like they are doing everything in their power to stop private parties, get togethers and even communications. 

More aurors have come in and are stationed everywhere. 

People have also noticed the drastic amount of surveillance wards and to top it off there is a curfew.

I have a strong urge to get in contact with President Dumbledore but am pushing it off seeing as no one is actually being harmed. We are just being heavily watched and monitored.

Time is quickly catching up with Tonks and me and although our relationship is evolving miraculously, even our small fights and disagreements are resolved easily enough and usually lead to phenomenal make ups, our time till we have to become mentors is dwindling.

It is a month before the reaping and I am with my family for the mandatory viewing. 

Tonks has decided to stay at her house with her mother and the Davies. 

A couple of months ago I may have been worried with Tonks and Roger but not now. I don’t think Roger has given up but he knows how much Tonks and I love each other. 

He got the point when he interrupted a walk Tonks and I were on and asked to speak to her alone. 

The only thing I heard was her end exclamation of, and I quote, 

“You’re supposed to be my best friend and if you can’t be that than we can’t be anything! We are together and are going to get married and have our own happy ending and if you can’t deal with that then...Fuck you!” she had yelled exasperatedly at him.

Then she turned away, grabbing my hand forcefully and put it pretty low on the side of her waist before we walked off. 

It took them a whole two weeks to reconcile after that and I have no problem with them being alone...well mostly no problem. I can’t help but be human.  

That memory brings a smile to my face as I watch the monitor with my family.

We all watch as President Dumbledore gives a speech of how proud Diagon is to hold the 75th Hunger Games for the citizens of Phoenix. 

He says something about celebration and something else, but I don't pay attention. I just want to hear about the new criteria they will have for the 75th. 

For 25th Districts voted on their tributes and for the 50th there were double the number of tributes.    
  
Finally after what feels like forever he unseals the letter.    
  
He says how this year will be special and how it is with great honor that they welcome back their Victors. 

Well yeah, no duh. We will be there, we are mentors after all.    
  
"This year’s tributes will be pulled from a pool of living Victors!"    
  
Everything else goes blank in my mind as he continues on about eternal glory.    
  
I feel numb, dead inside. 

My body is frozen and thoughts of dread ooze out of my mind covering my body in a cocoon of fear.    
  
This can't be happening. 

This can't be real. 

This has to be another one of my nightmares that I can't wake up from.    
  
My moms sob breaks me out of thought and I am thrusted back into reality.    
  
Col is shaking with clenched fists of visible anger.

Dad is frozen, his mouth agape with no words coming out.    
  
Den is the first to speak.

"I don't get it. What...what does this mean?" he asks so innocently looking around at us all, desperate for answers.    
  
I try to answer...but I can't. 

It's too much. 

I feel trapped. 

I am like an animal in a cage and I need to get out.    
  
Before I know it my body has lifted itself up and I am running out the door, only vaguely aware of my family calling my name.    
  
My first instinct is to run to the forest but that gets cut off when I hear the shouts from Tonk's house.    
  
Tonks...how could I be so selfish and forget about the woman who has stood by me through it all?    
  
In no time I am racing us the steps and burst through the front door. 

The smell of liquor invades my nostrils, but I push through until I find him. 

I see the bottle, smashed and scattered on the ground below, and then I dare to look him in the eyes.    
  
They are wild with anger and a hint of fear.    
  
I step forward and he instantly puts up his hand before pointing a finger at me.    
  
"Don't pup...just don't. Not now. Merlin not now. Don't say a word" he warns.    
  
I ignore him.    
  
"I want a drink"    
  
He goes to refute but when he comprehends what I say he stops.    
  
After a short pause he smiles back “that is something I can help with” and with that he fixes us a drink.

Half way through the second glass is when I finally speak up.

“It has to be me. You know that right?” I tell him rather than ask.

“Oh really? Do tell me how that works out in that little head of yours”

“I am better. There is a greater chance of success if it is me”

“You think so pup? That is rather cocky and selfish. You know what’s going to happen if it goes down like that? Or are you so blind that you can’t see the future outcome?”

“You think I haven’t thought about it!? The thought of missing her...that alone is enough for me to...It has to be me” I reiterate and give him a cold glare, daring him to disagree.

“So you become the martyr and Tonks becomes Victor. You ever think of how your family will feel about that! ...how I, your mentor, the guy who has seen countless die and then, by a stroke of magic, gets both of you back...I hardly want to go on as is! If I lose you...” my mentor goes silent and I see the sadness overwhelm him.

I finish my drink before I reply.

“I am sorry Sirius. We need you as a mentor and I have the best shot of keeping her safe. It has to be me. I have to be the one to give my life for her...” and with that I think we are through with further discussion...or so I thought.

He pours us another drink and hands me a glass.

“I am fine” a wave him off.

“Trust me you will need this. I have kept a secret from you and...well let’s just say after you hear it...you’ll need the drink ” 

I take it hesitantly as my mentor begins his tale.

* * *

 

I am seething.

I have been irked and frustrated by Sirius many times before, but now I...yes...there is no doubt...at this moment I hate Sirius Black.

“This doesn’t change the facts” I tell him quietly in order to not yell out and rip him apart. I try to keep calm and collected. 

I need him as a mentor and then I’ll ask Col to kill him.

“Huh. Well let me tell you something else that might...” however, Sirius is cut off as the door swings open and she runs through.

I meet her eyes and she looks at me in shock and then look of at Sirius and then to our beverages.

“Oh Tonksie! I was wondering when you were going to show up! It took Harry not more than two minutes before he came by” Sirius slightly slurs.

“I...I” Tonks stutters in response.

I give Sirius one last dark and powerful stare before downing my drink whole and slamming it on the table.

I get up and make my way to my fiance and give her a kiss which she pulls away from slightly, probably due to the taste of alcohol, but then leans in and returns the embrace harder.

“Don’t you two get too hammered. We start training tomorrow” I tell them before passing Tonks.

I put my finger over my lips to motion for Sirius to be quiet on what we talked about and then draw a line across my neck to tell him what will happen if he doesn’t.

He laughs to himself and nods his head. Tonks looks over her shoulder and wants to know what I just did but instead of answering I switch it up. 

“Sleep over at my place tonight?”

She nods her head in response and I make my way out,

When I make it back to my house I see Col sitting on the front steps.

He is waiting for me but I nod my head to the forest. There is no hesitation as he gets up before we sprint to the forest.

No words leave his lips and for that I am glad as we make our way through the trees.

We were going to go hunting, but I decided I really wasn’t in the mood to take the life of a living being. 

So instead I race Col to the lake. I push my legs to their limits and let all the anger and pent up rage I have pour out. 

I am in a daze as I continue to push my body and it feels like I am moving at impossible speed and the blood rushing through my veins seems to further my hazed state. 

It’s like a light emerald visor is over my eyes and everything is tinged green.

To my defense I have not been this mad since Ginny’s death, and with that thought I push further 

Col is a few yards to the side of me and is keeping up, so I know I must be hallucinating at the speed at which we are going.

Still, when we reach our hidden body of water, it seem like we made it in record timing. I quickly get out of my clothes and dive into the cool calming water.

The effect is instantaneous as my body calms down while we both float around on our back to admire the stars in the night sky.

It’s only when all the anxiety has left my body when the silence is broken by Col.

“This really sucks”

I laugh at my brother’s words as he gives me a smile. 

It’s something about this situation and the way he summed up my predicament that got me to laugh. 

Col and I have always been close. He is even closer to me at Tonks at this point. 

He is my best friend...So I decided to tell him everything.

I switch to a language we invented when we were kids. 

We place the word “ridig” in the middle of words we speak and try and use the smallest amounts of words when talking. 

“Hridigave Sridigecret”  _ Have Secret _

“Oridigh? Wridighats Tridighat?”  _ Oh? What’s That? _

I explain everything and he listens to my every word.

He tells me if it is all over and I am not back, he'll take care of Sirius for me. 

I laugh and tell him that we’ll see how this month goes before I give the order to go through with offing the secretive bastard, who is my mentor I presently now despise. 

Besides Col, I don't plan on anyone else knowing about what Sirius told me. 

We make our way back home and the long walk is refreshing to have before I have to go back to reality and ultimately my peril.

Col informs me that Den and my parents have gone back home so I can have the house to myself.

I know how much they want to see me, but I am grateful that they know me well enough to give me space till I can talk with them.

When I get in I make my way straight to bed. 

It is not too much longer till Tonks comes into the house and into our bed. 

Nothing is said between us and instead her lips find mine as we slowly embrace.

We hold onto each other, our fingers roaming slowly over our skin as we savor the moment.

After much touching, as well as slow and blissful build up, we start in on each other.

We made love, we made passion and we shared an unquenchable need to feel the other. 

I let go completely for the first time, not holding anything back. 

She only asked me to go harder, faster and to never stop.

Needless to say, even with all that has just happened...we still slept well that night.

* * *

 

I ate breakfast with Tonks, my family and Andi, whom I guess is going to be my mother-in-law sooner or later, at my place as Tonks and I talked about how we would be training for the next month. 

They all gave help suggestions and all offered help and spoke enthusiastically, but I could feel the dread and nervous fear that poured from their bodies.

When we meet Sirius later in the day for training, I act like nothing has happened between us and he does the same. 

Tonks will be giving lessons on long distance combat, I will be teaching mid range and Sirius , surprisingly, will be teaching us hand to hand combat. 

He tells us he won his games using a short sword and his bare hands...we don’t ask for more information and he doesn't plan on giving any.

We also practice cardio exercises as well as view past victor tapes and study all potential tributes for this year. 

Lockhart was to happy to produce everything that he could get his hands.

Over time we were building muscle, Sirius has all but lost his gut, and we have been given help by countless people from District 12. 

Tony and Terry have sparred with us as Lisa, Mandy and Sui cheered us on. 

Roger has provided different blade attacks, but we both declined on hand to hand combat. 

Col has been the most helpful and can keep up with us. He has has the closest effect to fighting a career.

Tonks and I even go out with Col to the forest to home in our skills. She says we go too fast for her, but I think she is just trying to compliment us in some way because Col and I have gone all out on each other and what we do with Tonks is much lower in comparison.

It is after one such workout with Col that we talk about a serious matter in our childhood language.

He asks if we could just run away and I answer that if we do they'd take it out on 12. 

I also tell him that if things ever get uncontrollably bad that he is to go as far as the woods take him with anyone he can. 

He nods before I ask him the question I wanted to do for a while. 

Col says ‘yes’ with no hesitation and a smile on his face. 

I asked him to be my best man. 

Tonks and I are getting married a week before the reaping and Lisa Turpin will be Tonk's Maid of Honor.

The ceremony is small and private. 

It's only Andi and my family plus Tony, Terry, Mandy, Sui and the Davies family, although Roger didn't show up. 

I can see that Tonk's was hurt by his absence, but I know she was also glad. 

As is tradition in Distirct 12, the day before the wedding we had an all male celebration. 

My dad, Col, Den, Tony, Terry and I all celebrated with drinking and eating semi-lavishly at our shop, although Den was limited to sugary drinks from District 1.

My mom, Andi, Colleen, Terry's sister, Mandy, Sui and Lisa were treated to massages and spa treatment from Diagon. 

They had to come in secret, and it must have cost a great deal. 

Rosmerta and Malkin told us it was our wedding gift from them. 

Gilderoy will be disappointed we didn't tell him about our wedding, but he would have wanted everything grand and glamorous.

Our wedding was simple and perfect.

Although Roger did not attend, Sirius did. 

Tonks asked him to walk her down the aisle… It was the first time I saw Sirius close to breaking down before he graciously accepted. 

My hatred to the old dog has subsided since then but there is still a pang of anger every now and then when I see him.

However, when he walks her down the aisle I am not even bothered because I don't see him. 

All I see is the love of my life in her simple yet elegant dark silver dress. 

Her hair is natural and she is stunning. 

The ceremony is quaint as we exchange rings, and take out our wands to start a small fire by a hearth.

"May your love be as heated and passionate as the fire and continue to burn till the very last ash..." our master of ceremonies declares in the ancient words of District 12.

I feel Tonk's squeeze my hand at this as I return the gesture. 

Our ashes, or at least mine, will be coming about not to far in the future.

We kiss passionately and get a little carried away when we forget our family and friends are there as well. 

It is only after Terry's wolf whistle that we separate and blush, but continue to smile at the other. 

I know the future holds nothing but dread, but right now, in this moment, I am going to cherish each and every second of happiness I have left with her.

 

End of Chapter 5

* * *

 

**Next chapter will announce the tribute victors of the other Districts.**


	6. Chapter 6

The day that I have been dreading for over a month is finally here and the three of us are waiting to make our entrance as the reaping begins in District 1. 

Tonks and I don't pay any attention and instead just sit together, as close as possible, holding hands, and trying to call ourselves down. 

I already know that I am going in there and I will be with Tonks, but that still does not keep my nerves in check.

It’s too short a time before we are called to enter.

Tonks leads and I follow with Sirius bringing up the back. I get a brief glimpse at the looks of pity we are receiving. 

They are also filled with sadness and worry, but I can't dwell on them as I look forward with an emotionless mask, just like Tonks and Sirius. 

Rosmerta and Malkin told us to look like this is all below us.

We finally get up on stage and for the first time ever, Gilderoy's smile does not match his eyes. I can see the hesitation and sense his discomfort. 

He does not like what is going on either, but he manages to pick Tonk's name. 

She stands forward with a single tear down her face before looking over at us. I just catch her motioning something with her head to Sirius.

"And now the male tribute" Lockhart announces as he walks over and picks up one of the two slips.

He reads the name to himself and sighs in relief quietly before announcing 

"Sirius Black"

The words come out of my mouth a moment later.

"I volunteer as tribute" I state before I see Tonk's face break in shock and sadness.

I feel Sirius's hand on my shoulder.

"I can't let you do that Harry" he says, using my first name.

"You can't stop me" I tell him and try to break off, but his hold is unusually strong.

"Harry..." he tries again, but this time I know I need to hit low.

"After everything you did... you have no say in anything I do" I tell him harshly.

Just like that, I feel his grip loosen and his body freezes as I make my way over to my wife's side, who gives me a weak smile.

"And now you may shake hands..." Lockhart starts, but I cut him off.

My hands go to her lower cheeks and I press my lips into her, shooting as much passion and love into it as I can, as her hands burry themselves in my hair. 

We embrace till Lockhart clears his throat with a smile on his face.

I look out to the crowd and see Col's hand shoot into the air, giving us a salute. 

It's at that moment that I notice the viewing wards shut off before Col is joined by my father, mother, Den and Andi. Roger joins next along with his family, my friends, neighbors and then all of the crowd.

"All right let's go, to the train" instructs Auror Fleatcher.

"But our goodbyes?" I question.

"Sorry Harry, change of plans, direct orders given by Diagon" Mundugnus tells us.

"No" Tonks whispers before making a run to her loved ones.

Two aurors got to apprehend her and I lose it. 

I am there in an instant.

My fist goes flying into one of their guts, before my elbow goes into the other one's nose and they fall to the ground. 

Other aurors go to detain us, with wands drawn, but head Auror Fleatcher motions for them to hold back. I don't know why he did it, but I will always be grateful to him for this.

Col, Den and my parents grab me into a hug as we quickly tell each other how much we love one another. Even my friends get one or two words in before we are respectfully ushered forward. 

Before we know it we are back on the train to Diagon.

 

* * *

That night after dinner we, the 6 members of team 12, view our competition as Sirius goes through the footage. 

Luckily for us, our own footage ended on our kiss and didn't show me assaulting two aurors or show Auour Fleather's leniency. 

"District 1. Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape. Bella is what you could call sadistic and bloodthirsty and won her games through manipulation and sheer force. Snape won through calculation and precision. As much as it pains me to say it, the git is is quite brilliant and the two our masters at combat"

"District 2. Amycus and Alecto Carrow. Twin siblings who won it back to back years. They are cocky and pompous soldiers who boast about their skills. Unfortunately they not only talk the talk, but they can also walk the walk. Their preferred method of fighting is mid range. They are highly accurate with throwing weapons"

"What kind of weapons?" I ask.

"Anything they can get their hands. Spears, swords, knives, axes. Anything sharp. They are the ideal product of District 2 and are extremely well versed in defense as well"

"District 3. Pomona Sprout and Nicholas Flamel. She hid out and laid low till it was just the careers. She tricked them into eating poisonous fruit that killed them within the day. Nick is a little different. I am not sure if you two remember, but he created a weapon, that was not shown on film, and decimated the remaining tributes after the loss of his fellow district member. He was scooped up by The Department right after he won. The two are a bit off but they are both brilliant"

"Distirct 4. Fleur Delacour and Igor Karkaroff. Fleur played the innocent beautiful damsel and used her looks for protection, before the very end when she slaughtered the remainder of tributes with a hooked blade. Igor was her mentor and won his games through brute strength and the same blade skills"

"District 5. Gwedolyn Morgan and Viktor Krum. Mentors to Cedric and Cho and major league coaches in 5. Krum won his games with throwing axes and Morgan won with her runed bowstaff. Both are not fans of yours"

"Check those two off our ally list" I added in deadpan.

"That's right, but count the rest as huge possibles" Sirius informs us.

"District 6. Auros Amelia Bones and John Dawlish. Amelia's niece was the one in your games and she is even better with a bow. Dawlish mentored Justin and is dangerous if he gets his hand on elven blades"

"District 7. Retired auror Minerva McGonagall and Cormac Mcleggan. Minni got placed in a desert arena and wiped the floor with everyone, due to her ability to manipulate sand, having grown up in District 7's islands. Cormac is a very humble young man" Sirius points to the pretty boy in the picture.

"You serious?" I ask him in disbelief. The guy looks like he oozes confidence.

"Yes I am Sirius. However, I am not serious about Cormac. He is a primadonna. After he got a knife set and trident he waited for his gift. He didn't want food or fresh water when he was in his swamp arena. He got the most expensive gift ever recorded. He got gillyweed. They flooded the arena and he transformed and gave them the show they were so desperately seeking."

"Minerva, the one who volunteered for Katie Bell, is his mentor and probably only weakness" Sirius adds.

I nod as we see the image replay as a hysterical Katie Bell is chosen and then saved by Mcgonagall.

"She's too old. I bet when it comes down to it he'll save himself and ditch her" Tonks replies

"Well if that does happen, I hope she goes quickly, she is actually a real great lady" Sirius remarks and both Tonks and my head go down, feeling like we just got a light scolding for our crude attitude.

"District 8. Auror Emmiline Vance and another retired auror Alastor "Mad eye" Moody"

The woman is pretty enough. but the man is as old as McGonagall and looks like he has been through  hell and back. He has a robotic arm and magical eye and it looks like part of his nose is missing or out of place.

"Mad eye is an expert in heating and explosives. Almost blew himself up in his games. He set an explosive trap, but the career pack came faster than he expected and had to detonate the trap in order to get them all at once. He lost his arm and eventually his eye and gained a slew of scars. He is a vigilant bastard though. Don't let his age fool you. Emmiline is his pride and joy and is like a daughter to him. Her skill in heating runes and rapiers made her a a victor."

"District 9. Dolores Umbridge aka Toad faced bitch and Argus Filtch. She is known for her cruelty and skill with a whip and he is known for his traps. They are loyal pets of Diagon and love their fame and riches above all. They will do anything it takes to hold onto it...I suggest not allying with them"

"District 10. Aurors Hestia Jones and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Hestia was the mentee of Shacklebolt and is a mad butcher when given a big enough blade. Harry you know Kingsley. He wielded a heavy hammer and they both are believed to be able to put their magic into their weapons. Strongly recommend allying with them" 

"District 11. Penelope Clearwater and William Weasley. She learned from Bill to hide out until the end and you both know Bill. I strongly suggest teaming up with them. If you are ever able to find them that is"

"And then there are you two. The star crossed lovers and thunderous lighting duo of District 12." 

"Your Izuu bird and lightning bolt has become a fashion staple in Diagon" Malkin adds.

"Everyone is sporting the symbol" Rosmerta puts in and for seem reason I think she is hinting at something else entirely before Sirius continues.

"Luckily you have many openings for alliances, thanks largely to Harry and your skill from last year is well known throughout the circle of Victors. I want you to hold practically nothing back at training because you will be the low men on the pole"

We try to take in as much information as possible but we quickly began to feel overwhelmed. Luckily Sirius decides to stop for the night and tells us to rest up, adding that he will send us some calming tea.

I am glad I was unable to tell Col to go through with my wish because there may just be be hope for Sirius yet.

 

* * *

 

It takes a lot less time for us tributes to get processed through to Diagon. Because the people are so desperate to see their Victors, the entrance parade has been scheduled for noon.

Rosmerta and Malkin have gone all out on dressing us. We are wearing sleeveless silver cloaks with intricate tree bark patterns.

I admire my getup and after much debate with Rosmerta, I was able to ditch my crown. I go down to meet Tonks by myself because Sirius told us it is important that it not look like we have chaperones.

When I finally make my way down from the elevator I am shocked to see what I see. 

There are  majestic sets of winged, gothic-like, bony horses. 

It is the only way to describe them. They do have an odd beauty to them though. 

Diagon is really trying to  go all out this year.

"They have always been pulling the chariots. It's only after seeing death first hand when you are able to notice them" I hear a feminine voice from behind me. 

I turn around and am facing Penelope Clearwater. 

She is wearing a bright yellow gold dress, bedazzled in tiny jeweled pebbles made to look like corn. 

I give her props that it does a good job emphasizing her slender figure. 

She has nothing on Tonks, but you'd be a liar to say she was not good looking.

"I...I never knew" I speak honestly.

She gives me a smile before continuing. 

"Eveyone is shocked when they see them for the first time. It's kind of like the beginning of a long initiation into becoming mentors. Older Victors never share the information with the new mentors"

"Maybe I should count myself lucky that I will never have to be a mentor then" I laugh slightly.

"Oh I wouldn't count on that. One never knows what it going to happen in the arena" she replies like she knows something more than she is letting on.

I go to respond, but I spot Cormac talking with Tonks. My instincts tell me to go to her side immediately and Penelope seems to notice.

"Go ahead and save your..." she pauses for a moment like she has just caught herself "...fiance from the wrath of the one that is Cormac Mcleggan. Don't worry though, that boy only has his eyes on one lady and it's not her. See you out there Harry" she smiles in an honest sweet smile.

"You too Penelope and...thank you" I smile back. 

She just nods in confirmation before I make my way over to the two.

Cormac senses me coming and ends his conversation before I get there. 

He is shirtless with a seashell necklace and is wearing a type of fishing net bottom that shows off more than it should.

"Harry" he smiles at me and is about to leave.

"Cormac" I reply but decided to start playing my games.

"Can I get your autograph after this" I ask like a fanboy.

"I am glad to give my autograph to all my admirers" he smiles like an idiot.

"Oh yes. I admire you very, very much" I say as flirtatious as possible.

He looks to be in total surprise and it takes a moment been he realizes I am just giving him shit. 

A grin forms on his face before he starts to laugh "You're good, i'll give you that. I'll have to keep on eye on you two" and with that he leaves and continues to shake his head in amusement.

"What was that?" Tonks asks me with a  questioning look.

"That was me messing around with one Cormac McLeggan" I reply nonchalantly.

Tonks look slightly entrepidus "tell me you weren't goading a deadly Victor"

"I wouldn't say goading. It was more like showing I wasn't afraid to make fun of him. I wasn't being mean either. He laughed and understood I was pulling his chain"

"Harrrry..." Tonks stresses in concern.

"I just got a type of street cred, don't worry about it" I reassure her and she accepts my explanation.

"So what did he want from you" I ask, curious to know what angle he is trying to play.

"He told me he was sorry we would not live the lives of Victors. Said we would have made out well in Diagon. Told me he doesn't need money and gets paid for his company in secrets" she say the last part quietly to me.

So it is true, he has been getting pimped out. 

However, he is smart enough to get their dirty laundry in the process. 

This information could ensure he gets what he wants...or kill him. 

Either way he is playing a dangerous game and I have to give him respect for his actions.

"He also wanted to know my secrets" Tonks laughs as she fixes her crown  and we get ready to go out. 

She is wearing the same get up as me, except her curves make her look much better. 

They kept her hair color the same, but it is elegantly done up and her makeup looks beautifully fierce.

"And...?" I ask, wanting for her to elaborate on what her response was.

"I told him they all belong to you, to us and I think he may have shown slight panic when he saw you marching over with a look of murder in your eyes" Tonks laughs and grabs my hand as I pull her up.

"You think I looked scary" I ask, not caring too much because her response has made me smile.

"I think you looked hot and like the knight of my dreams" she replies in a thankful voice.

"Well then my lady, care to join me on our loyal steed?" I joke.

"I'd love to kind sir" and with that our fingers interlock and we step forward just before our chariot heads out.

Some other stylist tried to recreate what Rosmerta and Malkin created, but they look like a bad copy in comparison.

Once again we are told to look like this event is below us and we are told to wait to press a button that will turn on our lightning.

We were also warned to stay still and not change our expressions when we light it.

I'd say we did a pretty good job considering not only did our patterns light up in emerald green and lightning surged around us, but there was also the sound of a mighty thunderbolt that caused many screams before people realized it was just the work of our stylists.

Sure Tonks and I might be half deaf, but at least we made another greater impression as lightning continues to lightly surge around us giving out a crackling noise. 

I look at our faces on the viewing screens and see that we look unamused and above it all. 

Even when the President speaks we look like we could care less. 

For me this is totally true. I went along with him and did everything he required and more and still the love of my life gets put in danger. 

We make our way back and are met by the smiling faces of our stylists on a job well done. Then Tonks and I make our way over to Sirius, who introduces me to Hestia Jones as Tonks gets a strong embrace from Kingsley.

In the next moment I get one from Hestia before they compliment out attire. 

Hestia is dressed as a sexy cowgirl and kingsley is put in a butchers apron that shows off his giant muscles and intimidating posture.

We talk with them before being ushered into an elevator by Sirius.

Before the doors close the female tribute from District 4 slips in.  

Even with her current get up, there is no denying that the platinum haired, curvaceous and confident young lady is anything but gorgeous. 

This should get interesting.

"You guys look amazing" Fleur announces with no introduction.

"Thank you" Tonks replies.

"My stylist is an idiot" she states and starts to undo her hair as the platinum blond locks cascade down her back.

"District 4 has the best material available to work with and she puts us in these rags that she thinks is going to be the next big fashion trend. I would love to put the hook of my blade in her face" she continues as she throws off her dragonhide arm bracelets.

"So what do you think?...Now that the whole world wants to sleep with you?" she smirks.

Tonks eye bulge before she smiles "I don't think the whole world...."

"I wasn't talking to you" Fleur cuts in and is totally serious.

"Okay" Tonks replied rolling her eyes and looking away. 

I have to hold back another laugh before I realize what this means. 

If Fleur wasn't talking about Tonks who was she...and then she looks at me. 

Wait did she say the 'whole world'. When did I become so...but then I am cut out of my thoughts at her voice.

"Unzip?" Fleur asks looking at me and pushes her back in front of me.

I try not to smile when I see the death stare Tonks gives me.

"Sure" I reply being polite and somehow Tonk's glare manages to intensify. I briefly catch a glimpse of Sirius who is grinning like a madman.

I don't get what the fuss is about, I am sure she has something on underneath. 

Fleur starts to take off her dress and looks directly at me . I am waiting to see the fabric underneath but it never happens.

Instead I get a full on view of the naked body of a very beautiful girl in our cramped elevator. 

I swear she bends down lower and takes her time getting out of the rest just to play with us.

Not knowing what to do, I try to be polite and look somewhere else. This is when I make contact with Sirius's eyes who gives me a his shit eating grin and slightly waggles an eyebrow. 

I switch views to Tonks who is looking up at the ceiling and looks to be the most uncomfortable I have ever seen her.

Fleur is finally done undressing and just stands there smiling as I put on a practiced smile and do everything I can to sustain eye contact only with her. 

However, when her eyes dart down to her body, mine automatically follow for a second and that is all I need to get another view.

My cheeks turn pink as I try to freeze my vision to her eyes.

She looks at Sirius and then Tonks and then sweeps her eyes over all of us, as if daring us to say something. 

Then of course she gives me a wink as the elevator dings.

"Thanks" she states before turning around. My eyes don't stop from catching a view of her ample bum that she purposefully shakes as she begins to walk out .

"Let's do this again sometime" she ends as she makes her way out fully.

"Thank you" Sirius replies as the doors close. 

"Fleur Delacour, District 4" Sirius tells us with mirth in his voice.

I let out out a breath I didn't know I was holding before looking over to see Tonks looks like she just witnessed something very bizarre that she was never supposed to see. 

Luckily for me, she probably wasn't paying any attention to my failures to not look at District's 4 female Victor.

We both break out of our haze as Sirius begins to laugh which causes both of us to give the old mutt a glare.

Let the Games begin indeed...

 


	7. Chapter 7

Tonks and I head into the training center after Gilderoy had finally stopped trying to fight Sirius on letting us head down by ourselves, although he did walk us to the elevators. 

I inform Tonks that we are trying to obtain allies, which she is not keen on seeing as what she has had to deal with so far.

To make matters worse,  when we make our way through the entrance the first thing we see is the appalling sight of Argus, from District 9, puking up wine.

"With such great choices I am not sure who to pick" Tonks drolls lamely and gives me an annoyed look.

"Let's start from the one's we detest least and make our way back?" I ask.

"Fine" she replies curtly and goes over to where District 3's Sprout and Flamel our trying to start a fire from wood.

I look away to see who else is about and see that the Carrow twins are at the throwing stations, Snape is at the dummy station and has just slashed a sword that erupted in a white burst and a second later the dummy several yards in front of him got shredded in half. 

Bellatrix cackled in joy before using her whip to drag a dummy forward before pouncing on it to rip it's head off, after she slices the dummy’s throat with her knife.

The only other tribute around is Fleur who is practicing with her her hooked sword.

I decided to join her as I grab and attach a katana on one side, a wakizashi on the other and a tanto on my lower back side. 

She looks over to me as I approach, but I brush right past her like she is not even of interest to me. She laughs at the move I just pulled and she knows I am avoiding her on purpose. 

I practice with my katana before adding the wakizashi to the mix so I am dual wielding , then I really spice things up when I bite the tanto handle and have three blades going at once. 

Doing this will hopefully disorient an opponent and allow me to throw a blade and have immediate access to the shorter blade.

I do this as I throw my wakizashi in the chest of a dummy and then throw my katana at the chest of another before I go charging forward, slicing the rest of the dummies with my tanto.

"Impressive" Fleur compliments with a smile.

"I would say the same to your kill strike except, if an opponent dodges by moving left you are open for attack on your right ribcage" I tell her. 

I observed her double handed grip when she slashed downwards, so the pointed curved hook goes straight into the dummy's skull. 

"They'd have to be pretty fast..." Fleur refutes.

"Have you seen me?" I ask with a smile.

She sighs before nodding her head, "So you would?"

"Use that hook and slice downwards so your elbows come down to cover your sides" I advise.

"Hmmm. Thanks Hero" she smirks and I know she is playing with the word that also means sandwich, like what I sell.  

I am proud when I come up with my retaliation.

"Your welcome Curves" I say in a seductive voice as I look her up in down and portray lust. She smiles before I go over to her sword, admiring the curved hook of her blade, and act like I was naming her for the weapon of her choice.

Her nose scrunches up at my quick wit, but she still laughs. 

I see Tonks looking at me from across the room and decide to make my way over to Bill Weasley and Kingsley who must have just arrived.

Eventually all the Victors make it down with Cormac coming in last.  He claimed that he needed his beauty sleep. 

Half the people here think he is arrogant, including Tonks, but I enjoy and am entertained by his fake facade. 

Atlas, the training head coordinator, comes over to us once we have gathered and explains the new training options.

“Well I am glad all of you have decided to come out, even if we are an hour and a half late. It will only hurt you to dawdle so with that being said let’s begin ” she states giving Cormac a look.

“Oh come on Atlas, what will us Victors actually learn from here?” Cormac replies with his signature smile.

“For starters, there will be a new piece of equipment that will be given to you all. I highly recommend that you master it till it becomes an extension of your limbs Mr. McLeegan” she retorts with a stern look, obviously unaffected by Cormac’s charm.

Guards come around with what looks to be metal arm wand holsters. 

However, upon further inspection and instructions we learn that we will have a tool that will make it very difficult to lose our weapons. 

The new equipment wraps around our wrists to just below our elbows. 

The top part of the arm band grooves up slightly with a visible hole. The hole contains a sticky thick black string. 

We can attach said string to a weapon. The string retracts and extends, reminding me greatly like Blaise’s whip blades.

Apparently the citizens of Diagon don’t want deaths based on someone losing their weapon. They want a show. At least I know my katana will always be with me now.

“So it that?” asks a bored looking Alecto.

“No Mr. Carrow it is not” states a rather annoyed Atlas.

“We have expanded the training room this year” and with a flick of her wand the three of the four walls vanish, keeping intact the wall that the gamemakers are viewing from, and we are all surprised at what we see.

“The citizens also wish for you to be comfortable in any setting” she says as she motions around her to 3 different areas.

“Behind you is a vast obstacle range, which will prepare you for grounded setting. To my right is a climbing range, mountains, trees, hills and everything we could think of that come with a higher elevation atmosphere. Behind me is both a cave and water range with a deep pressure modification. I strongly suggest trying out each range as well as everything we usually offer...Or don’t, it really doesn’t matter to me” and with that she explains some more basics and leaves us to it.

We all split up and, in the case of me and Cormac, run to the water range. 

Cormac challenges me to a swimming race after seeing my skills. 

We were neck and neck all the way through and I thought I might just be able to beat the freaking man fish, but on our last lap he shoots me a grin and torpedos out like a damn sea creature and wipes the floor with me. 

He was toying with me the whole time, but I got him back at the climbing range. Although it did disturb me a little how good he was at that too.

The obstacle range is where most all of us compete. 

It is hard to see who is better because there are game made obstacles that come in our way. 

Many of which we have to defeat to move forward. 

I do get to see the others’ skill which is not at all bad. I was hoping that some would be rusty but everyone reminds me just why they were a Victor.

Lunch comes soon enough and thankfully Tonks and I are accepted into the group of veteran Victors. 

We even push the tables together so we all can talk to each other. Even the more reserved people like Snape, the Carrows and Filch join in conversation.

After lunch Tonks and I swap notes before going into a training simulator together, fully stocked with our weapons.

Animated human-like dummies attack us with various weapons and as time goes on it gets harder and harder. 

If we weren’t so in sync I might have been worried, but we are quite flawless when working together.

I duck underneath her and release a knife that goes into the chest of an enemy charging her from behind. 

Just a small look from her gets me to crouch as she shoots an arrow over my crouched form into a charging enemy. 

She steps aside as I sprint forward, where she just was, and knock a dummy off course, who came plunging down from the second level. 

The dummy falls to the ground as I stab it in the chest. 

Tonks shoots an arrow over me at another assailant and then rolls over my back as I see a pursuer come running over. 

I slash and push up from the ground, stopping it head on.

A dummy appears from thin air, close by Tonks, so I throw her my katana and she throws me her bow and an arrow.

I take down a far out enemy as she slices the head off her attacker before we switch back weaspons.

After taking out another couple of batches we regroup and stand back to back waiting for the next enemy, but no more dummies come. 

I guess we are done because the lights outside become visible and the simulation turns off.

Tonks and I look at each other with a smile before we both go stiff with surprise. 

Our fellow Victors have been watching our performance from outside. 

They have varying looks on their faces.

Kingsley, Bill, Fleur and Cormac are grinning, the Carrow siblings, Umbridge and Filch look ticked off, Bellatrix looks somewhat impressed with mischief in her eyes, Snape is emotionless, Flamel looks to be calculating and Sprout is openly clapping. 

I don’t see the others too well because my attention has drawn to the viewing quarters. 

Sure enough all the Gamemakers were watching as well and are in deep discussion.

I don’t know whether to feel proud or scared for my life. I sigh inwardly...what a great freaking  first day.

 

* * *

 

After dinner Sirius informs us that practically everyone wants an alliance with us. 

This is great, but Tonks and I are not thrilled with having people who are allies in the beginning and then having the same people be the ones we need to kill in the end.

We were lucky last year. 

This year there is no doubt in my mind that only 1 will be coming out alive. 

Obviously we need allies, but the thought of having to kill the very same people who we were talking to at lunch is doing a number on our emotions.

I can see the affect it has on Tonks as she finishes her nightly ritual to get ready for bed as I sit on the blankets and take in her natural beauty as she finishes. 

She is agitated. 

I sigh before addressing the elephant in the room.

“ I say there Mr. Elephant, what in Merlin’s name are you doing in our room” I joke and get her to briefly smile and laugh.

“So... you are just as uncomfortable with allies as I am?”

“A certain few choices are worrisome” she replies as she flips her hair, imitating Fleur.

“You are still mad about the elevator incident aren’t you” I laugh.

She gives me a look that stifles my laugh “I can get over that. What I don’t like is her calling you her ‘hero’ or you for that matter calling her ‘curves’ ” 

I can see her accusing look and I sigh and try to keep from laughing...the attempt is futile as I burst out in a fit of laughter

“It’s not funny!” 

“Yes it is!”

“No it’s not!”

“You’re jealous aren’t you?”

Her abruptness and mashed up and mumbled words are all I need to answer my question.

“I am your...” she starts but then lowers her voice “...You shouldn’t be flirting with her”

“Technically I don’t think we were flirting” I laugh as I think about our past conversation.

“Yeah right. People in love don’t flirt!” she scolds me.

“Oh really? What about your little talk with Mr. McLeggan?” 

Her eyes bulge for a second as she remembers her act of retaliation.

“Tha..that was...” she tries but I brush past it.

“I am not mad or anything Tonks. I am glad you are a bit possessive of me”

She gives me a questioning look.

“The thought of you going after another girl because you care about me is a turn on. And to address your first remark...She didn’t mean ‘Hero’ as like...a saving idol type” I tell her honestly.

“Oh really? She meant ‘Hero’ as in?...” Tonks asks disbelievingly

“Like the sandwich” I say lightly.

“Oh” she replies a little shocked that it was meant to tease, but then she gets her accusing look back.

“And ‘curves’ ?!”

“I was talking about the curves of her blades. You know, showing her I am more interested in her choice of weapon than the way she looks”

My response seems to calm her down.

“You like that I am possessive?” she smirks. 

“No, I love it. Now come here and I’ll show you just how much I love you” I tell her with a suggestive smirk.

She returns the gesture and crawls over to me.

I rap my arms around her as I bring her down on top of me as our lips crash together harmoniously.

“You’re my hero and my hero alone. All mine” she whispers in my ear as she momentarily breaks our embrace.

“You’re curves are all mine. You are all mine. There is no comparison” I tell her as my hands roam her body.

“Good” she replies before we become completely lost in each other.


	8. Chapter 8

The next days of training goes by in a bit of a blur. 

We see each others strengths and we get to know each other better, which will make it that more difficult when we get into the arena. 

Our nightly sessions, and being able to sleep with Tonks, is the only thing keeping me from losing it. 

We savor all the time we have together and before we know the day to show off to the judges is upon us.

Tonks and I wait patiently as the others joke about what they are going to do.

No one seems to care about impressing the judges, including the careers.

The longer we wait the more I can see Tonks becoming agitated.

She has made it more than abundantly clear to me that she detests the judges. She even mentioned that she would like to take after me, on what I did last year, except she wouldn’t be aiming at the food. 

Luckily I found out from Tonk’s, who found out from District 3, that the judges are protected by shield charms and runes so I don’t have to worry about her going through with that plan.

After an eternity Tonks is called and gives me a kiss before heading out. 

It seems to take even longer before I finally get called in.

The judges look slightly off and I can feel fear radiating off them.

What did my wife do?

I manage to see that some are looking right in front of me where a mat is covering up something.

“Umm, Harry Potter, from 12” I announce, not really caring whether or not the judges hear me.

I am still trying to come up with something to do. Maybe I will take after Pomona and take a nap.

“Please proceed” Scrimgeour tells me.

I nod my head in acknowledgement. I try to think of something to do, but my eyes keep darting to the mat, so I finally give into my curiosity and go over to pull it up to uncover what Tonks has done.

It takes a moment to figure out what she painted because they tried to erase it.

However, the moment I recognize it...it all comes back.

The anger, the sorrow, the fury and never ending hunger for revenge.

She painted a picture of Ginny at her final resting place…

My eyes start to tinge in emerald, but I push it all back.

I know exactly what I am going to do.

With not too much time left, I sprint over and grab my katana and a sharp edged metal boomerang.

I hear the judges gasp in excitement as I proceed to grab a dummy and put it on a chair at the center of the room.

Next I go and gather a cloak and some light green paint.

I work quickly to paint something on the dummy crudely, before throwing on the cloak and walking a good distance away.

With a deep breath I sigh before throwing the boomerang that flies forward, passed the dummy, and then comes back passing the dummy’s other side.

Before it get’s back to me I chuck my katana at it.

The boomerang gets split in half from the impact of my katana blade while the katana itself soars downwards, piercing  into the ground.

The Judges start to clap but are broken off at my response.

“Well dang it! That didn’t work!” I  exclaim like I am severely disappointed as I walk forward and pick up my katana.

I continue to move to the dummy.

“I guess some things you just need to do yourself” I tell them as they look at me with confusion.

My fingers grab onto cloth as I rip off the cloak and reveal the chest that has green letters written on it spelling out  ‘Cornelius Fudge’.

I see the surprise on their faces before I draw back my katana and, with one fluid strike, the dummy becomes decapitated as the head roles to the ground.

A wave of shock washes by me from the judges as I finish up.

“Thanks for your time, I know how precious times is to gamemakers nowadays” I state cooly before going over and picking up the sickly green can of paint and tossing it over my head.

It lands on the neck of the decapitated prop and sends the judges into a tizzy of commotion.

I walk out with a smile on my face.       

* * *

 

“You what!?” Gilderoy exclaims in utter shock.

“They did what they felt was needed” Sirius comes to our defense “It is not something that I would have advised doing, but they did what they did and should not have to answer to anyone they do not wish to to, especially any one of us ”

Definitely glad I didn’t tell Col to go on with offing the old mutt. Tonks and him are going to be great mentors next year and for years to come.

Lockhart is about to retaliate but stops with the look that Sirius is giving him. 

Instead he huffs and flops down on the couch, very unmannerly, and  pouts.

Dinner is a solemn affair but Tonks and I enjoy the comfort we give each other by holding hands underneath the table.

After dinner we all sit around and watch as the scores come in. The scores are pretty funny and entertaining some tried like the Carrows while others like Cormac and Bill obviously did not by the low scores they received.

I myself am hoping for a zero. I don’t believe anyone has received that score in the whole history of the games.

Ironically Tonks and I do receive scores that have never been given out before, but they are not what we had hoped for. Far from it.

The two victors from 12 both scored 12s…

I really hate the gamemakers.

* * *

 

If our fellow tributes are mad about the scores we got, they don’t show it.   

Tonks and I believe that is partially due to the fact that everyone is too busy preparing for their night with Rita Skeeter.

We get the whole day to do whatever our heart desires.

I decide to spend the whole day giving my wife the best date possible. 

The morning began with breakfast in bed. 

In bed is also where we learned how much fun we can have together with a can of whipped cream.

That led to rinsing off together in the shower.

I made us a picnic lunch with finest and best culinary creations I had ever made. 

We ate and fed each other on the rooftop which led to a passionate snog session.

Conversation and story telling filled the rest of the day as I held my wife in my arms till the sun started to set.

That’s when we were treated to a candlelit dinner with a gourmet meal fit for kings and queens.

When it got late Tonks took my hand and led me to the bedroom…

Needless to say, even with everything going on..our tired bodies still slept well that night.

 

* * *

 

 

We are all separated the night of our last interviews. We do get to watch the others speak on the monitors, but I would rather have Tonk’s by my side.

Luckily Ros is at my side, as she makes last checks to my outfit while we make idle conversation as we watch the interviews.  

Snape and Bellatrix put on polar opposite moods. 

Bellatrix tried to show her sadness and compassion (in her usual mischievous and manipulative way) at possibility at losing her admirers. 

Snape displays no emotion, but structures the way that he talks, which ultimately leads the audience to question why Diagon  is getting rid of their most cherished Victors.

The Carrow twins spout fake words that make me want to gag, but the people love it and are moved by their overly emotional actions.

Nicolas questions why the rules can’t be changed by men if they were made by men.

Fleur goes full blown attack mode on how unfair it is that the sacred promise for Victors to be forever safe from the Games has been broken.

And the others have much the same views. 

They are all doing everything in their power to turn the audience and people of Diagon against the Games.

Before I know it, Rosmerta makes her way out but not before giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Penelope is done and goes to wait with the others on stage  and I am called in. 

They have dressed us in what we would be wearing if we had gotten married in Diagon. I am wearing very elegant white dress robes with intricately designed patterned styles.

“Harry Potter! The man with lightning and one of the star crossed lovers of District 12!” Rita introduces me and the crowd goes wild.

“Thank you Rita. If I didn’t know any better I think you all liked me or something” I reply sarcastically.

She turns to me with a questioning smile “Of course we like you! Heck, many people here love you! Why would you think otherwise?”

“Well I am here aren’t I?” I jest with my award-winning grin, implying that I have been brought back to be killed.

“Oh Harry you rascal! You truly have been a joy to have here. You have touched us all through your humor and kindness” she repeats trying to change topics and she does a great job of it as many audience members shout their approval at her words.

“Oh now don’t you all get emotional on me” I jokingly warn to the laughs of many.

“You know we can’t make any promises!” Rita responds sweetly.

“Well I wouldn’t believe you even if you could” again I grin and smile. 

I even laugh at my own joke. I am already dead so they can’t do too much to me because my double meaning on words.

“Haha. You are too cute! Besides your endless amount of humor, and rather dashing good looks if I might add, please Harry tell us... Is this what you would have worn to the wedding?” She asks again changing topics expertly.

“Yes it is Rita” I answer and can hear many sighs from the audience at not being able to have and be at the wedding in Diagon.

“And, may I ask, have your stylists made some alterations for us?” she asks in excitement.

“Alterations? I am confused. Whatever do you mean by that?” I reply comically.

“Oh come on Harry, don’t ask us to beg” she replies.

“Well I am not sure about these alterations you speak of but...would you like to see some of my new dance moves?” I laugh with a big smile as the audience screams for me to show them.

“Please do!” Rita all but squeals in delight.

“Alright. This is a modified version of the moonwalk. I call it gliding thunder”

I step away from Rita and start the moonwalk, except I glide backwards, in a circle, and continue to work faster as I glide in different directions. 

Static energy builds up as lightning begins to crackle around me and become visible. I keep gliding my feet around till it’s time.

I stop abruptly, in the center, and throw my hands up to a deafening boom as lightning engulfs me, blinding viewers from me momentarily.

I am left in a shimmering cocoon of lightning that makes my hair stick up stylishly and my white robes shrink to become more form fitting and turn a dark grey, like the trees back home and the mythical Izulu bird.

The crowd erupts in cheers and shouts of awe as Rita calls for Rosmerta and Malkin to be applauded as well.

The buzzer rings and I get a hug and kiss on the cheek from Rita before heading on to the platform and stand next to Penelope, who gives me a smile and whispers to me that I did a great job. 

I am still on a high from what has just happened so I can only reply by smiling back at her and notice Bill also looks at me with approval. 

That’s when I notice the majority of Victors are giving glances of approval at me. It’s weird that my future opponents are doing this, but I guess we really have bonded together and are in it together till the clock starts in the arena.

Tonks is up next and she looks ravishing. 

Her white gown makes me want to attack her right here and now before bringing her to the bedroom, but I hold back my urges and manage to smile back at her when she looks at me.

Like me she jokes with Rita before admitting her gown was to be the wedding dress. 

She spins and has the same reaction as me as her clothes change color and she explodes in lightning. 

My eyes bulge in surprise as it happens. 

Not because of theatrics. 

But because of what Rosmerta and Malkin have done. 

Tonk’s dress has sprouted wings and feathers. 

They look like that of an Izulu bird. 

She remarks that it is indeed an Izulu bird even though she is shocked like me. 

This time Rosmerta and Malkin have to take a bow to calm the ecstatic crowd.

“Oh how I, and everyone in Diagon for that matter, wish we could have seen our star crossed lovers become our lightning husband and wife” she gasps and almost tears up.

“Actually Rita I have a confession about that” Tonks replies giving me a brief look.

What!? 

Why is she mentioning our hidden secret. 

It is our one personal thing we had. I hope she knows what she is doing.

“Oh?” Rita asks.

“Yes...We...we already got married in secret. We couldn’t wait” she replies with a sincerity in her voice that I can’t quite tell is genuine or not.

“Oh well. I am glad that you two did. However, we are still disappointed that we weren’t able to witness it” Rita tells her as she grabs Tonk’s hand kindly with regret in her expression and the crowd sighs in agreement.

“We were upset about it as well” Tonks adds and then looks up at me.

What is she planning?

“Although there is something we are much more upset about” she sighs and I can see her face sadden.

“What? Please do tell us what you mean” Rita asks her with even more concern.

“You have to understand...we thought...we were Victors...we had just won...it would have never happened if we knew what was coming” Tonks replies as a lone tear races down her cheek.

Am I missing something here? 

What is she talking about?

“It’s alright Tonks. You can tell us. Whatever it is we are here for you. What wouldn’t have happened” she asks again.

“We...were are so much in love... in only made sense...” she now has a stream of tears down her face. 

I have to hold myself from going down and comforting her because I see she has the whole audience on the tip of their seat.

Then she gives one sad look to me, then one to Rita, and ends on the audience. 

She takes in a breath and looks down at her belly.

“...our baby...” she admits.

I love her. 

I freaking love my wife! She is the most brilliant and beautiful witch that ever lived! 

Luckily I hide my surprise at her words as the camera turn to me and I try to look sad at the bomb she just dropped.

The audience is silent for a second before everyone gets up on their feet and starts shouting over the other. 

Well everyone is on their feet besides some who fainted. I can see the one smiling face that belongs to our mentor who looks giddy as all hell breaks loose.

“Baby!?”

“What? Whattt!”

“Nooo!!”

“Well this certainly is big news, let’s find out more in a little...” a flabbergasted Rita interrupts.

However she begins to get drowned out.

“Come on!”

“We want to know now!”

“Yeah!”

“Calm down, Calm down! This is news to everyone” Rita tries again and fails as the voices overlap.

Then the words are spoken that we all have been trying to convey to the people all night.

“STOP THE GAMES!” declares an older gentleman.

“Stop the Games!” echos a young female.

“Stop the Games! Stop the Games! Stop the Games!”

The whole crowd is going nuts and it is like the whole injustice of the Hunger Games has finally broken through to them.

Rita fails to control the crowd as they start to play Diagon’s anthem.

I race down the steps and carefully envelope my wife in a hug, pretending like there is an actual baby.

“I love you” I whisper into her ear.

“I thought you would” she replies, tightening her embrace on me, before we walk back hand in hand.

Penelope is smiling at us and I feel so connected with everyone, since we all played a part in building the explosives for Tonks to lignite.

I feels so connected that I take Penelope’s hand in mine, to show our solidarity, and she quickly takes ahold of Bill’s accepting hand. 

Soon our actions are mirrored by the rest of our fellow tributes and we take a bow as a united front to the cheers of the crowd.

Then everything shuts down and goes black.


	9. Chapter 9

Tonks and I are curled up on the couch in our penthouse suite as we wait for Sirius to get back.

After the lights went out I put a death grip on Tonks and tried to lead her out in the ensuing madness.

We got lost in the darkness and desperately were looking for our way back to the elevators.

Although it may have been all coincidental, I think are fellow Victors were trying to help us get there as well. 

I saw Madeye trip Alecto, who went flying into someone who looked to be headed in our direction.

Then Cormac brushed passed us and ‘accidently’ crashed into security guards. 

This let us get to our destination where Bill and Penelope were conveniently waiting and insisted we take the elevator they had just called for.

I know we have all gotten along during training, but I am still unsure why they did what they did so we could get out without being bothered.

My thoughts are broken when Sirius come back in and is followed by Gilderoy.

“Hey pups” he starts and I can already tell what he is going to say. 

Ever since we started training I feel like I can get a clear view on what people are thinking.

“You baby bomb was a stroke of pure genius Tonksie, but the games are still on ” he tells us. 

I figured this would happen. 

However, from what I can tell from the shouts outside and people in the streets, we have broken through to the people of Diagon on how unjust and cruel the games really are.

I believe many have also realized and continue to realize that they too are under the control of Diagon’s Elite and Dumbledore. 

Even with the majority of people crying for the Games to be shut down, Diagon’s elite refuse to do what is best for the majority. 

The cloud they put over their own people to get their loyalty and allegiance will be dispersing after the games. 

They will no longer be blind to just how powerless they are and will realize the only thing Diagon’s elite care for is their obedience. 

Look no further than the servants they have. Diagon citizens who have spoken out against them have had their voice boxes crushed and given the most undesirable jobs the city has to offer.

President Dumbledore might think he has weakened us by getting rid of the District leaders, but in reality he has made 23 martyrs that I very well hope spark the revolution of this nation.

I was compliant with Dumbledore in the past, I did everything he asked and more.  But ever since he put Tonks in danger via the games he has lost any sway over me. 

I can’t believe a man who lies to me and who can do so much damage. I just pray that I have taught Col well enough to protect my friends and family. 

“They sent everyone home and are going to be patrolling the streets shortly. Ros and Mal give there congrats and will see you tomorrow, but they too were told to go home” Sirius continues.

“Those brutes even had the audacity to tell me to return home! Ha! Like they could stop me from sending off my Victors” Gilderoy adds which leads me to want and ask how he got through, but I let him continue.

“I mean after all we are a team are we not?” and with that he gives a present to Sirius. 

Our mentor opens it and inside is a  wrist band with an image of a canine on it and it is the same color of mythril.

“Harry has his bolt, Tonks has her bird and I got myself these clips” he points to his head and I notice that his hair clips are mithril as well with the symbol of the izulu bird and lightning bolt. 

For all of his flaws, Gilderoy is still a good person.

“You are right. We are a team” I tell him and Tonks agrees. 

I see the man hold back his tears at our confirmation.

“You too deserved so much more...I am so sorry” and the tears escape.

“We couldn’t have asked for anyone better than you” Tonks smiles at him as we bring him in and hug him tightly as he lets out a sob.

“You two are my world and I will do everything I can for you” he whispers between a sob.

I am not sure what he could possibly do for us now, but we still give him one last embrace before we say our goodbyes.

“I have taken the liberty of leaving one last gift to you in your bedroom. I hope you enjoy it. Be sure to get some sleep...tomorrow is a big day” he smiles at us and we return the smile before thanking him. 

He leaves before he loses all control of his emotions.

“What he said. Get your rest, you’ll need it” Sirius reiterates and then seems unsure of what to do next.

Tonks helps him out as she envelopes our mentor in a hug. 

When they let go I can see he feels awkward and even with what I have found out I still can’t be  mad at him. 

This is the last time I will see him.

My body acts on it’s own as my arms go around him and I pull him in. He is shocked but returns the gesture. 

“It’s okay. I forgive you...do everything you can to keep her safe” I whisper. 

I swear I could feel him try and stifle a cry, but he clears his throat and when I pull away he just smiles sadly and nods his head.

“You two are my life’s treasures. You’re my pups. I will do everything...” he then stops abruptly as he looks at the ground,

“We know...and have been extremely fortunate to have you as our mentor...to have you in our lives” Tonks replies.

“To have you as our crazy old protective loyal dog” I add and get him to smile as we all laugh.

He pulls us both in one last time and very uncharacteristically gives us both a kiss on the forehead.

“When you’re in there protect each other because you both will be too focused on each other to pay attention to yourselves ” this causes both Tonks and I too smile.

“And always remember who your true opponents are”

With that he lets go and we nod our heads as he gives both are shoulders a squeeze before he heads out.

We walk slowly to our room and see that our ceiling is littered with stars and it is as if we are looking into the night sky. 

Lockhart knew how much we both liked the night sky, especially because of the nights the sky gave us such comfort when we hunted for our community.

There is also a bottle of bubbly juice and chocolate covered fruit with delicately styled white chocolate that compliments the nights sky perfectly.

“I really do like Lockhart” Tonks whispers with a light chuckle.

“He is a good man” I reply as I walk over, pop the bottle open and pour us glasses of the extravagant drink.

The fruit is delicious and  we savour it as we feed each other. 

We eventually finish and strip down before getting into the covers and just hold each other.

When we look up, we melt into each other as we take in the beauty of the replicated artwork of the sky. 

There is even a shooting star that wisps past. 

I make a wish and tighten my hold on her.

She looks at me and I can see the hunger in her eyes.

“Now” 

It is all she has to say as I bring her into me and embrace her with all the passion and love I can possibly give.

We start off slow and trace out hands through every part of the other, taking it all in.

It saddens me that this is our last time, but the feeling I get from her touch outweighs the sadness and throws it aside as I get wrapped in the woman I love.

Eventually we have explored every part of one another and our pace steadily increases.

Faster and faster we go.

Her moans make my body go wild. 

She awakens an animal inside me and all constraints become broken in our ever increasing displays of passion.

That passion turns to greed. I want her and she wants me as she locks me in.

I think I am getting carried away and try to slow the pace until she threatens me not to stop and continue. I will never be able to deny her anything as we push on.

The number of times we erupt in pleasure is unable to be counted because our minds can’t work. We are too busy trying to bask in every moment.

It’s only after I have virtually no energy left and Tonk bites down on me lovingly to conceal her groan of pleasure when we end.

I look at her and take in her gorgeous form. 

Even her beads of perspiration are beautiful.

“I...I...” I try to say, but the word ‘love’ seems not to be enough to describe how I feel about her.

She smiles in understanding “I know. Words can’t describe it, can they?...how about... ineffable?”

I smile and bring my lips down on hers.

“Ineffable”

 

* * *

The last moment we got to have together was our shower that we took together. 

No one is waiting for us at breakfast and we get escorted out by guards.

There is no doubt in my mind that this is supposed to be as punishment to us Victors for last nights show of solidarity and for the affect we had on the people of Diagon. 

I wonder what the districts thought of our united front.

Every Disctrict get’s their own airship as we head out to the arena. 

We get our runic tattoos to keep track of us. I look around and can feel the uneasiness of every employee and staff and crew member who comes near us. It’s as if I can read their emotions. 

Ha! We really did have an impact on the entirety of Diagon.

I would give more thought to wondering  if the citizens of Diagon will actually do anything, but am too caught up in the presence of my wife leaning into me as she rests her head in the crook of my neck. 

Her breathing alone settles my nerves and her scent washes waves of calm throughout my system. 

The way she looks makes my body heat up and I have to think of something else to push down my arousal. 

This year not only would the Districts be sharing airships, but we also would be sharing dressing areas. 

Apparently this year we are getting transported into the arena by some sort of magical green flames that is one of the newest inventions of The Department in District 3.

“There’s are shocking lightning lovers!” Rosmerta laughs as we walk in. 

If this was a year ago we would be blushing profusely, but Tonks and I just laugh with her as Malkin gives us both a hug and brings us over to our clothes.

“The long sleeved top and bottoms mimic fish scales and wet boots. You two are both adept in water correct?” Malkin more of state's making sure she is not mistaken as she hands us the aquatic colored clothes.

“Yes” we reply as we get dressed. We both have no problem in undressing. 

Well I didn’t until Rosmerta wolf whistles and Malkin meows when they see the scratch marks on my back from lasts nights events. 

“Looks good and now here are your jackets” Malkin compliments as we are handed slim silver shimmery vest-like jackets that fit us perfectly.

“Being the brilliant stylist that we are, we figured out all the hidden attributes” Rosmerta adds.

She shows us that the back collar can be pulled on the fabric magically expands to make a hood. The arm holes can also be pulled on to form sleeves. The bottom of the jacket can be pulled down to form a cloak.

They also give us belts that can magically attach anything.

“And for the coolest part” Malkin squeals in excitement. 

They show us that we can put anything into our jackets and it will feel like it takes up no room. 

I put a box in mine and there is no bulge on the outside. 

It’s almost like there is a whole new dimension in the inside of the jacket or cloaks or whatever it is you call them. 

They are awesome  and will be very useful. 

We also get our arm gadgets that we practiced with in training.

I’ll give them credit for really preparing us for the arena. They probably expect a grand show in return.

“One last thing and you two will be ready” Rosmerta smiles.

Our stylists turn around and I can tell they are taking something hidden out of an area of their clothing.

They turn around with my bolt necklace and Tonks’ Izulu bird. 

The guards made quite a fuss about taking these from us, although we were promised they’d make there way back to our families. 

For whatever reason, I could tell they were being truthful. However, I could also tell they were apprehensive and somewhat fearful of our trinkets as well. Almost like they stood for something that they wanted nothing to do with.

I think I might just be losing it as my time in the living world dwindles, but I swear I am starting to be able to actually read people's emotions or get a glimpse of what they’re thinking. Maybe I am just going crazy. 

Rosmerta and Malkin can get in really serious trouble if they are caught as the ones who gave them to us. 

I am actually somewhat annoyed with them for being so reckless, but I can sense that they feel like they are doing the right thing and I am not going to rob them of that feeling.

“All done” Malkin sighs as we look ourselves over in the mirror. 

All too soon we are called to be enveloped in these new green flames and a thought crosses my mind that they may just want to burn us alive. 

However, I know they will want to give their people a show. Give them a good show so they will forget about everything we said and thoughts of stopping the games will never be thought again.

“We’re betting on you love birds” Rosmerta smiles as she pulls me into a hug and then kisses me on the forehead and I see Malkin do much the same with Tonks.

“Thank you...for everything” I whisper to my stylist who just beams at me and gives me one last hug.

Tonks and I meet in the middle and I give her a fiery kiss.

“Ineffable”

“Ineffable forever”

And with that we exchange one last embrace and head to our transportation platforms as an invisible shield surrounds us a second later.

But then nothing happens and I think the new system might be malfunctioning as the doors open to our room.

There stand 4 aurors...and their wands are drawn. 

Our stylists turn around to us.

“It has been an honor to be your stylists. You have made us so proud...” They tell us.

What are they doing!?

“Goodbye” is the last word they say to us as they turn to the Aurors and hold hands.

The Aurors raise their wands and move forward, advancing on the two.

“NOOOO!!!” I scream and bang on the invisible shield as I feel heat around me.

They are going to be taken...tortured...killed...I can read it from the Aurors minds...It’s just like my parents...just like what Sirius told me…

“You bastards! Leave them alone!”

This can’t be happening.

“Leave them alone!” 

Tears come to my eyes as I look over at Tonks who is going even more ballistic than I am.

Our two friends just stand there and accept their fates.

And that’s when the blood splutters from their body and the bodies hit the floor.

 


	10. Chapter 10

** Tonk's POV **

The bodies hit the floor.

\-----

Two mithril hair clips have just flown in and punctured the neck artery of two aurors.

Malkin and Rosmerta scream in surprise as Gilderoy Lockhart speeds into the room.

He quickly disarms one of the remaining aurors and then with a quick slash of his wand the other Auror’s throat gets slashed.

He stuns the disarmed auror.

“Ros, Mal! Come along we are on a very tight schedule!” He orders with a calm authority that I had no clue that he possessed.

“Good luck to you my Victors! Stay strong!” he smiles at us.

Harry and I are left speechless.

* * *

 

The green flames finally dissipate and I am left standing on a small rock platform among the other victors.

What happened!?

Malkin, Rosmerta, Gilderoy. The Aurors.

It all doesn’t make sense.

I wait for them to stop the games, but things are already on there way as I see the other tributes and focus on my surroundings.

I search for Harry to get some comfort or the very least reassure me that what we just saw was real, but I can not see him to the left or right of me.

The cornucopia is dead center and in front of me on is on its own island, surrounded by water.

I think at first that I am going to have to swim to it when I notice the ground pathway leading to the center to my right.

To my left is the female tribute from 9, Umbridge, and to her left is a pathway as well.

I give a quick 360 look as Scrimgeour begins his announcements.

“Let the 75th Hunger Games begin!”

We are all in a circle with a tropical forest to our backs and water all around us.

There seems to be many quadrants separated by the land paths. Two tributes per quadrant.  

Luckily for me I see that Umbridge looks a bit trepidous about the water surrounding. I never saw her go to the water training room.

Over the other way to my right I see Snape who looks as cool as can be.

“May Eternal Glory await you”

I am stopped from looking further when the countdown begins.

10

9

8

I crouch down and get ready to dive in

7

6

5

I push all thoughts out and focus on getting by bow. Nothing else matters.

4

3

2

And then there is only the noise of the water submerging my hearing as I take the most direct path to the land pathway.

I am up and running in no time and notice that I have just beaten Snape.

Fates on my side as I see the bow and arrows in the distance, among many other weapons, but I see no actual supply.

I don’t even take time to look at my surroundings because all that matters is getting to my bow.

Before I know it I am slinging two bags of arrows and load my bow.

Turning around I see Snape is closing in and fire at him.

He manages to deflect with his arm equipment but he is going too fast when he does so and slips into the water.

I see a tribute next to my far right and shoot but they are too far away and dodge.

Then I feel the presence to my left and turn to see Moody. I go to pull back and fire when he lifts up his arm.

“Good thing we're allies, right laddie?” he laughs and I see he is wearing Sirius’s canine wrist bracelet.

I go to ask him where he got it but am taken aback when he commands me to duck and I do so.

His blade goes soaring over me and lunges into the female Victor from District 5, Gwendalyn.

“Hurry up and grab what you need! Don’t trust 1,2,5 or 9” commands District 8’s male tribute as I see him scurry to carve runes into his mage staff.

I am shocked and don’t know what to do as I wait for Moody to finish carving and slightly jumo when I hear her.

“Sorry I am late!” comes the voice of Emmeline Vance, the other tribute from 8 who has two rapiers connected to either side of her belt.

“We need to leave now! Minerva spotted Harry and Cory is headed to help now” she tells us before coming over, breaking me out of my shock and helps me finish fastening my sheath of arrows.

Is this real? What’s going on!? Then my mind catches up.

Harry is in trouble?

“I need to leave” and before they can stop me I am sprinting out recklessly.

I finally see Minerva, from District 7, taking Cormac’s, her teammate's, trident as she holds onto her harpoon that he also gave her.

Then I see the two bodies fighting in the water. I can barely make out that is it is Harry and Viktor, from 5, who are the ones fighting.

My heart beats fast as I see them both go under as Cormac is torpedoing towards them.

The briefest of thoughts go through me, that Cormac wants to kill them both, but my mind quickly tells me that is not reasonable.

I make my way over to Minerva and then my heart sinks as I see a body float to the top, unmoving.

This can’t be happening.

I gasp out and cry in joy as I see Harry’s head pop up, gasping for air as Cormac grabs ahold of him and they make there way back together.

Cormac pushes Harry up first and I latch onto him like a leech.

“Don’t do that to me again!” I yell at him

“Sorry” he grins back before I kiss him hard on the lips.

“Alright that is enough of that! Here you go laddie” comes the voice of Madeye as he moves forward and gets something out his cloak.

Harry accepts his set of katana blades and then Emmeline also gives him a set of throwing knives. He thanks them both without giving a second thought to having allies.

Damn it! I am his wife... he is my everything and I could only think of getting my supplies and didn’t even think to get him something.

I am useless.

Harry sees my expression and is about to ask me what is wrong when we hear a yell.

Over at the cornucopia Bill Weasley, from 11, had just gotten thrown back into a land pathway and Alecto Carrow, from 2, is making his way over.

“Bill run!” shouts Penelope as she throws him an item and goes charging at the male from Disctrict 2 with a knife.

Alecto easily evades her attack and then laughs before he stabs her in the gut with a spear.

We all gasp in surprise as we see the sweet and kind girl from District 11 fall to the ground dead.

I can see Harry is visibly seething with rage at the loss of his friend.

Alecto continues to laugh like a child as he takes  out his bloody spear from her and throws it at Bill.

By a miracle it get’s intercepted by a double sided fancy elven blade that is attached to the black sticky rope of Dawlish, from District 6, who brings it back to him as Amelia goes to Bill’s aid with her own bow, more elven in nature than mine, and draws before firing an arrow at Alecto.

Relief sweeps through me as I see they are also aided by Hestia and Kingsley from District 10.

However, Alecto easily evades the arrow and seems to be unfazed by the 5 to 1 odds as he takes out two blades from his cloak and chucks one at them.

Kingsley stops it as he pushes his hammer forward and it produces an aura shield.

Hestia goes on the offensive as she yells out a war cry and slashes at him with her massive slaughtering blade that is as big as her lengthy double-handed handle.

She might be a bit on the shorter side but she is a ferocious butcher as she pushes back Alecto, giving time for Dawlish and Amelia to help Bill up as Kingsley gives support to his mentee.

As we are watching the show we failed to realize that Alecto’s twin sister had made it to us.

“I’ve got you my pretties!” she screams like a nutter and launches two blades at us.

I am frozen in surprise, but Moody is not as he taps his staff on the ground before a shimmery force bounces the blades back.

Then before any of us can stop him, Harry sprints forward and launches at her as she pulls out more blades to defend against his katana.

He is like a madman and is moving recklessly which would worry me, but he is going so fast that she can’t keep up.

Harry almost got off a killing strike but he has to evade an incoming strike from the newly entered Snape.

I aim my bow and have my arrow pointed at Snape’s head but then Bellatrix enters as well.

Luckily for us Cormac and Emmeline are now backing Harry up with a trident and dual rapiers respectively.

“Enough! Time to go!” roars Madeye and just like that Cormac and Emmeline each grab an arm of Harry’s and drag him back, to his protest, as Moody jabs his staff forward.

From the staff comes a mighty ball of flames surrounded by chains of lightning that cause the three careers to retreat for cover as it explodes on contact leaving a small crater where it impacted.

Harry is furious when they get him back but I think my embrace brings him back and cools him off as we get ready to depart.

Cormac hands McGonagall his trident and piggybacks her as they head out.

Emmeline smiles and offers the same for Moody who yells at her, saying that now was not the time for games.

And he is right but something unsettling seems to upset me.

We are in the middle of a warzone and all I can do is manage to stumble, but these veterans are going all out and performing feats that I could never manage in the heat of the moment.

We, or at least me, are playing in a whole new level and it is all I can do to take the rear, mimicking Amelia  who is also leading the rear as our two groups head into the unknown of the tropical forest.

The only thing keeping me sane is Harry reassuring hand on my shoulder as he helps guide me backwards. Then we see the 4 remaining careers regroup and take control of the island.

**Merlin what have we gotten ourselves into?**

**End of Chapter 10**

* * *

 

**I always imagined this scene from Tonk's POV and decided it would be a nice change.**

 


	11. Chapter 11

We are going deeper and deeper into the tropical forest as Emmeline leads the way as she cuts through the brush and we follow. 

I periodically look back to see that Tonks is till there until it becomes too inconvenient and I take over taking the rear. 

When I look to my right I can see monkeys in the distance and am glad when we head in the opposite direction. 

Finally we decide to break when Moody is openly getting fatigued. For an older guy he sure can keep up. 

It is humid and hot and my wife seems off about something.

The thought has crossed my mind that is just being in the arena again but by the secret looks she is giving me I have a feeling it is something more. 

I would ask her what is wrong but...well even though I do accept my allies, I don’t want them to get access to Tonk’s concerns. 

Sure they may have been Sirius approved, but I can’t afford to trust anyone at this stage in the game.

After we all catch our breath and settle in a little we hear the first cannon.

1

2

3

4

5

Then nothing.

5 out of 24. 

One more than last year, but still a low number for the beginning of the games that have been known to be called the “blood bath”.

I am broken out of thought when I see McGonagall trying to tell Mcleggan something.

“What’s up?” I ask to Cormac.

“We need water” he replies.

“Should I start calling you captain obvious?” I jest as he gives me a minor glare.

“Mini can sense water...but she says...I am not sure what she means” 

“What are her exact, never mind, just tell us what she tried to say” I tell him knowing McGonagall can’t speak words.

“Ummm there is water all around us?” Cormac starts “but I have a key eye for water and I have no clue as to how it can be here, let alone all around us”

I know it is still early in the game but if water is around us I want to get it while it is still there. I know from last year they can easily make water sources disappear. 

So I ask the one man I know will do his best to come through for us.

“A little help would be nice” I yell lightly looking up into what I am guessing are hidden viewing wards.

It takes about 5 minutes until we receive a care owl.

Tonks is the first to recognize it.

“It’s a spile!” she declares happily.

“A what?” asks Emmeline.

“It’s used to take the ummm ‘juice of the tree’ I guess you’d call it from our trees back home” I tell them as I take out a knife and stab it into a tree making an indent before Tonks plugs it in.

And bam! We get fresh lukewarm water.

We make a small resting place as we drink water from woven leaf cups that Cormac made and snack on wild nuts that Moody knew were edible. 

Emmeline roasted them by drawing some rune on a flat stone. 

She is now etching similar runes on her rapiers.

“To heat my blades” she smiles not even looking up. Apparently she saw me looking. “With these bad boys etched on them... it will be like everything I cut is made of butter” 

“Can you put them on anything...or just rapiers?” I ask.

“Anything too some extent. It works best on metal. If I put it on wood I might start a fire” she laughs 

“Want me to put a minor one on one of yours?”

“Sure” I reply as I give her my wakizashi.

“If you give me your smaller blade I can put a water rune on it” Cormac offers.

Emmeline looks up from my blade and smiles before making eye contact with my wife who is holding in a laugh.

I let out a sigh. 

“Yep, no one is going to forget that one, are they?” I say referring to my first games were I failed to activate the harpoon’s attributes.

“Ahah!” Cormac grunts as he imitates my movements from when I was trying to escape the fiend fire.

The others laugh, but McGonagall hits Cormac on the back of the head lightly .

“Ouch. Not necessary Min. It was no biggie. Most people from 7 can’t call forth water. The runes will help you unleash the magic” Cormac explains.

“Why don’t you need any runes?” I ask him as I hand him my tanto. 

“Well you need a calm feeling to push out water and the more you practice the easier it gets. I have had loads of practice and am always trying to relax and keep my body calm. Practice makes perfect” 

“So says you” Emmeline laughs “Heat magic is generated through strong emotion, anger, or other firey emotions and passion ” she explains “I need to use runes to prevent combustions”

“That you do or you’ll end up like me” Moody jokes motioning to his arm “Controlling fire and...if you ever get there...lightning... takes a great amount of control on very dangerous emotions. Constant vigilance or else you’ll blow yourself up”

“Huh makes sense. What about like sand and earth?” I ask looking over at McGonagall.

Cormac interprets that it takes great concentration, little emotion and confidence. 

Her time helping get boats in and out all day long with the sand beneath her feet gave her nothing else to think about and she eventually was able to control the sand. 

“It is a rare gift in 7” Cory finishes.

I take in all this new information as I use our resting time to practice and am joined by Tonks.

Eventually I get some water droplets to form on the tanto and I get the wakizashi to get slightly warm. 

I get props from the group as we prepare for the night to sweep in.

After it gets dark the night lights up and the anthem is played. Then the day’s fallen are shown.

Gwendalyn Morgan District 5

Viktor Krum District 5

I feel uneasy as the image of him going limp in my choke hold pops into my mind. However, I am brought back by Tonks’ touch.

Dolores Umbridge District 9

Argus Filch District 9

Penelope Clearwater District 11

And then nothing more.

Seeing the sweet and innocent Penelope in the sky dampers all our moods as we talk about first watch. 

It ends on Emmeline and myself as the others get ready for some sleep. Tonks gives me a quick kiss and tells me to wake her when I feel tired.

I see Emmeline smile at this but she doesn’t say anything till Moody falls asleep.

“So how long have you two been in love?” she asks with a grin.

I pause and smile to myself before replying. 

“If I am being truthful I have probably loved her since the first time I saw her in...a place back home”

“And how did that happen?”

“She was alone and outside and the way the moonlight shined off her hair...I became entranced. And then she started to sing. She has the voice of an angel but hasn’t used it in a very long time. At least from what I know”

“That is too sweet” Emmeline laughs lightly.

“Well it is the truth Emmeline” I retort playfully.

“Call me Emmi” 

“Feel free to call me Harr” 

“I have heard some people call you that”

“My family is all about shortening names. I call my brother Colin. ‘Col’ and Dennis, ‘Den’ and well you probably know never to call Tonks by her first name”

“Yes I have heard that as well...So when did she...”

“That’s for her to tell” I reply smiling. That is my wife’s right to tell whoever she wants about when she realized her ...interest...in me.

Emmi nods her head in understanding as we pause our conversation to look around.

“You know everyone loves you right?” she asks like she thinks I should know this.

“Umm no. I’m sorry?” I ask her, not sure what she means.

“Ha. Of course that old mutt would not have told you”

“Told me what?” I ask suddenly very interested in what else Sirius has kept from me.

“In District 8 you are adored. They may not have seen what almost happened with Lavender, but Moody and I did. We got the word out. Everyone knows you saved that girl from a fate worse than death” she tells me nonchalantly.

I am taken aback. I was just doing what I thought was right. I tell her this.

“Of course you were. That’s why people love you. We were also very proud of Seamus for being able to return the favor. As much as I liked Lavender...she was quite useless and that boy did everything in his power to protect her, which included putting explosive runes on stones. He couldn’t make it to Lavender in time, but he made it to your wife”

“I couldn’t save them. I owe them...”

“You owe noone anything!” she cuts me off a little heatedly. 

“An all but stranger decides to endanger their life to rescue a tribute from a different district. You were ready to take on 6 careers by yourself! That takes more courage than I have ever seen displayed in the games”

I decide to give up and just accept what Emmeline is saying. “So I am well liked by District 8”

“Ha! Not even close. After the first day those whose mentees have died usually leave the viewing. But you, this enigma from District 12 who volunteered for his brother, give 4 foreign tributes a send off that touched our hearts. Not only did Amelia, Dawlish, Cormac and Minni stay but Kingsley and Hestia did as well because you caught all of our attention. Then you persevered through those targeted flames. You saved the girl from District 3 and gained even more interest by captivating Nick and Pomona ”

I go to to interrupt but she stops me.

“And yes the crazy mad girl from 5 died, but it was an accident and even though she was ready to kill you, you felt remorse from her death, it showed on your face. And you gave her a nice farewell as well. Merline Harr, by the end we were all cheering for you!... And then Ginny...”

I have to hold back and regain my composure as she continues.

“What you did for her in her final hours...you are such a kind soul. Needless to say Bill was not the only one with watery eyes after you saluted her” then she pauses again “I think we all wanted to kill that boy from 5 for what he did to you. Then we cheered you on again as you fought past District 2. And then Draco”

“Emmi…” I start not wanting her to go on.

“No you need to hear this. You beat him and he knew what he was doing. He died as a true and honorable young man. He opened up many of the eyes of people in District 1 and for the first time in any games, that I have seen, he boosted District 1 into new heights. Sure they are favored among the elite, but among us they held little to no respect. Draco turned the tides and will be remembered as one of the, if not the best person, that ever came out of District 1. He made everyone proud because of the effect you had on him”

I don’t know what to say.

“You have a big impact on people Harr” she smiles at me and seems to have finished what she wanted to say.

My head is racing with all the information she has given me. I try to comprehend everything but it is too much. It feels like my head is going to burst when a loud gong noise breaks me out of my reprieve. 

12 gong noises for I guess 12 Districts. That’s when I see the night sky light up in the distance as lightning comes plunging down and boom goes the cannon.

Our group is up but Moody tells us to stay still so we obey the lightning master.

Another couple of moments go past with more lightning and thunder. Two more cannons follow and then after a little longer the lightning stops.

“Three down already. What the heck is in this place?” I ask.

“Nothing good I can tell you that laddie. If they are already using lightning I’d hate to see what they they’d throw at us later” Moody replies.

This only dampers our spirits, but Mcgonagall and Cormac do get back to sleep. 

Two more cannons go off and I think I heard brief explosions in the distance. 

I can feel the fatigue wearing down on me as the others try to get some rest in. Emmi is still up and she tells me to get some sleep as well. 

She could have this long elaborate set up for me to feel well liked only to cut my throat in my sleep, but I could almost tell she genuinely respects us and I decided to catch a little shut eye if only for a second. I must be really out of it because I swear I see ents in the distance as my eyes shutter closed.

I am half asleep when I open my eyes. I haven’t been asleep for too long, but I have an odd feeling that something is not right. 

Turning my head, I see that Emmeline is still on watch although her eyes are getting tired.

“Something the matter?” she asks.

“I feel uneasy. Have you heard or seen anything unusual?”

“Nothing more than 5 Victors sleeping in the arena” she jokes.

“Hmm. I will be right back. I am going to scope the perimeter”

“Be my guest”

I am glad she has that much  confidence that I won’t do anything as I go to scope out this odd feeling I am getting. 

Everything seems normal as morning mist sweeps down from above.

Although...it is a  rather large amount and seems to be moving at a faster pace than normal. Maybe it is just a type of cover to obscure us from each other.

Then again who am I kidding. 

They may just be trying to cover up a monster. 

With that thought in mind I take out my katana and chuck a throwing knife into the mist. However, nothing happens. 

The fog seems unnatural so I poke it with my katana. It doesn’t explode fire on me so I cautiously put one finger into it.

Merlin Damnit! 

Ahhhhh! Bad idea! Bad Idea! 

It’s some type of vaporous poison that hurts like the dickens. 

I try to focus away from the pain that is slowly creeping its way up my hand and instead run back to the group, shouting at the top of my lungs to move out and stay away from the fog.

Luckily no one questions me and in no time Cormac has picked up Minerva and the rest of us are sprinting like our lives depend on it.

I was bringing up the rear until we spread apart and I quickly make my way to the front. 

However, I screech to a halt when I hear Tonks cry as she stumbles over. 

I quickly make my way over and get her up, but not before getting a noise dose of poison to the neck and arm. 

Luckily, we still manage to make it out as I support Tonks, but our roles quickly change as I am losing focus because of the pain.

We hear Emmeline scream next, but Moody uses his metal arm to pull her up and push her forward.

I see no way we can escape this fog as we start to tire and the mist seems to be only speeding up. 

“Go get out of here!” Moody shouts before he stops and gets in a stance as he prepare to strike. We stop to tell him otherwise when I start to fall and Tonks loses her grip on me. 

Emmeline is still recovering from her poison, but Cormac is unscathed although he is panting and Minerva sees this.

She motions for him to go and then goes to stand next to Moody, after giving Cormac a farewell hug. 

“Min no!” he exclaims but she waves him off.

“Go now while you still can! We’ll hold this off!” Moody orders. 

It is with great regret that we do this as I feel Cormac come over and sling my arm over his shoulder and we begin to move out. 

We leave, seeing the miraculous site of McGonagall making a sand wall while Moddy heats its up so much that it starts to turn to glass.

I think we all are praying that they have stopped the mist, but are hopes are shattered when we hear the sound of two cannons.

It’s not long before the fog has caught back up to us and I know we are not going to make it. 

Tonks is ahead of us, helping Emmeline, while Cormac and I bring up the rear. 

Cormac turns to send another useless stream of water at it and when we look forward, we just catch the sight of Tonks tripping again.

We are not fast enough to react and trip over them as well. 

The four of us all fall forward before things really get bad and we are tumbling down and a hill.

I feel a sense of deja vu as I tumble down and my side burns with pain.

Finally we stop, but no one is getting up, and I see the fog is going to eat us up in a few seconds.

I use the last bit of my strength to fling myself over Tonks’ body and try to cover her up as much as I can. 

Then I wait for death to come...and I wait...and wait. 

Curiosity and lack of judgement makes me look at the fog briefly and I see that it has stopped.

It is getting pushed up what looks to be an invisible wall before eventually getting sucked back as it retreats away. 

The gamemakers must still want us alive. My allies are not moving and groaning. I see that Cormac has received several  gas burns seeing as he was the last one to tumble down.

I look around for anything that will help us and see a large puddle a few feet away as I crawl to it. It’s salt water, but I don’t care and plunge my hand into the cool water.

Immediately I wince back in pain and pull it out immediately as I get stung by the water. 

However, when I examine my hand I notice the harm done by the fog magically vanishes. I bite down before plunging my whole body into the water and hold back my cry as my skin heals.

After I am healed I bring Tonks in, who gives me a salty kiss afterwards, and then we bring Emmeline and Cormac in as well.

We are exhausted but we still manage to push on as I go to drill for water and the others set up a defensive camp.  

Tonks sets traps with Cormac and Emmeline that will alert us to intruders. If we hear a tree explode we’ll know we have company. 

Cormac has set up some quicksand traps as well.

They give Tonks and I the first watch off and we only agree because we know they need the time to process the death of their mentors. 

My nerves calm drastically with Tonks by my side. 

When we do awake we see a drastic change in our living quarters. There are plenty of toasted nuts and a couple of roasted critters as well as plenty of water in woven cups. 

“Rise and shine sleepy heads” Cormac jokes but I notice the tinge of pink in his eyes and the faded streaks of tears from Emmi.

“Morning. Thanks for the feast” Tonks replies as we all dig in together. The meal does wonders for us and we take a little time to make sure we have everything before heading out to further explore the tropical forest. 

We are making great time as Emmi and I chop and slice our way through the forest as Cormac and Tonks protect the rear. We are doing  fairly well as we make our way through.  

Emmi has to stop momentarily when she has to stop a possible fire that she started. I give a light snigger and she gives me a friendly glare as I continue forward.

As I pull back and slash forward I see a brief shimmer and a shout from Tonks before my body surges in pain and my world goes black.

 


	12. Chapter 12

It feels like I got the wind knocked out of me as I awake to a surging pain that is diminishing by the minute. 

I also feel an unfamiliar pair of lips on my own before I gasp out and take in a desperately needed breath  as something has just flung themselves on me.

“Harry!...Harry” I hear her voice as she tightens her embrace on me before pulling way to give me some room to breath.

“Be careful. There is a shield charm over there” I jest and hear her laugh as I open my eyes to see her beautiful worried face.

She gives me a deep kiss before replying.

“You were dead. You were dead...You’re heart stopped” she gasps.

“It’s okay...it’s working now” I joke as I get her to laugh again.

“You want to get up?”

“Yeah” I reply and look to see the relieved face of Emmeline. I see Cormac smile as well, but I swear I saw a brief look of surprise on his face.

“Please tell me you didn’t kiss me” I tell him and he laughs.

“No. You didn’t get the pleasure of these guys” he tells me pointing at his lips.

“I was the lucky one” Emmi puts in with a smile “You are a lucky girl Tonks” she tells my wife comedically.

“I know... Gosh I must look a mess” Tonks replies as she brushes away her tears and tries to fix her hair.

“It’s probably the hormones from the baby” Cormac chips in.

I totally forgot about that. I need to do more to keep up the charade so we continue to get sponsor gifts.

“Nah. You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen” I reply to her and get a kiss in return before we form our next move.

In order to see where the shield charms are located I take the bow and some arrows and climb a tree. I make sure to say that Tonks shouldn’t be the one climbing because of the baby. 

From up top I can see everything.

We are in a giant circle of tropical forest and in the center is where we started off.

I take out an arrow and pull back as much as I can and release it into the sky. 

It eventually ricochets off a shield that causes a small wave to disperse out.

Huh. We are in a giant dome.

After I get down I tell the others this and we decide to get out of the dangerous forest to see if the beach is any safer.

It has been over an hour and everything seems to be safe. There are no signs of careers or any other tributes.

The only thing we see is another lightning storm but it stays in the area right of us. To be safe we decide to move down aways just to be certain.

I go out to the water with Cormac and he teaches me how to capture fish and hunt for sea creatures. 

The girls work on making a secure home base. 

I am not proud to say that Cormac caught most of the haul, although I did catch some pretty big fish.

It’s the first time I have had raw fish so the flavor and texture is unexpected, but I love it. 

Cormac tells us of all the ways they eat the sea creatures back in District 7 and we listen with interest.

After we have all had our fill Tonks and I agree to take watch so the two can get a little rest. 

“I know this might not be the best thing to say but...well it really is a nice arena minus the killer traps” Tonks tells me lightly as we watch the small waves crash onto the beach shore.

“No, I know what you mean. This would make a great place to have one of those sugarmoons?” I ask.

“I think they are called honeymoons” Tonks helps me out.

“Yeah one of those...minus the killer traps” I tell her and she smiles at me before leaning her head against my shoulder.

I wrap my arm around her and bring her close. She snuggles into me and we continue to watch the waves come in and sneak kisses every now and then.

“You to seem cozy” the voice of Vance interrupts before she lets out a small giggle.

“Can I join? Is there room for three?” McLeggan jest and receives the bird from Tonks.

“There is just enough room for three” I joke and Cormac goes to come over as Tonks gives me a look.

They both stop as I rub my hand over Tonks’ tummy and for a brief moment I think that we actually are a couple who is expecting.

“No fun!” Cormac wines as he goes to take a dip in the water.

Tonks decides to lay down for a while, playing the role of pregnant wife.

This leaves Emmeline and me to practice our dual sword skills. 

We skirmish for a while as she gives me pointers and helpful tips. I manage to surprise her with some unorthodox swings and slashes. 

Afterwards we head over to join the human fish who is not bored in the slightest from fluttering about in the water. He almost gave Tonks a heart attack when he went under for so long before popping up.

Tonks scolded him and told him not to do it again. 

He replied by saying she would make a great mother. Tonks couldn’t conceal her smile or her light blush at his compliment.  

I’ll give the little flirt credit, he does have a way with people.

We get out of the water and eat the leftover food from before for a snack, but we deplenish our water so I volunteer to go get some more. 

I see no storm or trap, just some wild life scuffling about as I go to get water from a rather large tree. I even see some stupid monkeys playing about.

The first time I saw a monkey was when I was 6 and they took out a whole party of tributes. Even since then I have hated the fury funny looking creatures.

Because the tree I picked is so large it it is taking twice as long to tap it then normal. I guess I am taking too long because I can sense the others are joining me.

“Harry can you please come over here” I hear Tonks ask lightly.

“One second I almost got it” I tell her as I am just about ready to pop in the spile.

“Honey, please get over her now, slowly” by the tone of her voice I can tell something is wrong and my mind immediately goes to Emmi and Cormac betraying us and now she has become hostage. 

Damn it! How could I have let my guard down around her.

I slowly turn expecting to see Emmeline's rapier on her throat and Corma’s trident aimed at me as they both look down at me smugly.

Well I was partially right as I see Cormac’s trident is aimed in my direction, but the three are looking beyond me with slight, hesitation, worry and fear. 

They are worried about...me?

Slowly I creep toward them before looking behind me and see what they are looking at.

Monkeys.

Dozens of monkeys on branches and the ground, looking ferocious and murderous.

“Harry?” Emmeline whispers when she sees me stiffen.

“Monkeys...” I breath out as rage fills me when I think of how their species killed a whole group of tributes including District 12’s.

“Oh no” Tonks sighs lightly. 

She knows about my hatred and dislike to these mutts.

“What does that mean?” Cormac asks lightly to my wife.

“Monkeys…I... hate... monkeys!” and before the words come out they are already charging in.

My katana is drawn and connected to sticky black string and in a heartbeat I fire three knives that hit their marks as I pull out my wakizashi. 

My vision gets tinted in emerald as Emmie joins me up front, while Cormac fires another two knives that hit their mark as does Tonks’ arrows and the fight starts.

The little bastards are fast, but we manage to hold them off. 

Cormac, Emmi and I form a triangle around Tonks who is getting kill shot after kill shot. 

However the number of mutts seems to be unending as we continue on.

One monkey launches itself directly at Cormac, who gets the creature in the chest, but his trident gets stuck in it and he tumbles down with it, leaving Tonks open for attack.

Five Monkeys charge in and she manages to get two down, but the other three are going on her before she can reload.

I throw my wakizashi into one of them and my katana into the other and I go to take the other out with a knife, but it’s too fast and I have to tackle it down.

The stupid creature manages to get on top of me and push me down as it snaps at my neck. 

Then something comes over me as my hand goes flying towards it own neck and I cut off it’s flow of air. 

The monkey seems surprised and tries to get away, but my choke hold remains firm as it begins to whimper.

All I see is emerald green, and it’s like I am no longer in control of my body. This thing tried to hurt my mate and I will make sure it gets a slow and painful death. 

Then the creature goes limp and gets thrown off me as Cormac gives me a hand up before throwing his trident at another one and pulls it back with his sticky rope.

I realize I should do the same as I call back my katana and charge through to get my wakizashi. 

Tonks and Emmeline are making their way back as Cormac and I mimic them. 

We both end up using all our throwing knives and Tonks has all but depleted her arrow supply by the times we make it the start of  the beach. 

Luckily the monkeys aren’t replenishing like they were in the beginning as we get back onto the sandy beach. 

The monkeys stop at the forest line, but Cormac and I are still on high alert and are in defensive positions in case one decides to go nuts. 

The mutts seem to figure out that the fight is over because they go retreating back to the forest.

Fatigue finally sets in as my adrenaline wears off and my sight goes back to normal.

Cormac falls back over and lands on the cushy sand before I join him as we both try to catch our breath.

‘’Good work” I tell him as I pat him on the shoulder as he nods his head in thanks for my compliment.

“You must really hate those little bastards. You were a one man rampage and took them down at an astonishing pace. I am really glad we are allies” he tells me, but I think he is just trying to give props to me as well. 

Turning around, we see that Tonks and Emmi are also catching their breath as they lean on each other back to back.

“You ladies okay?” I ask and they both manage to give me a thumbs up.

I sigh in relief before going back down.

“I don’t get it Cormac...” I start.

“With what we just went through, you can call me Cory” he interrupts.

“Harr” I point to myself.

“How about Harr Harr. Ohh how about H Squared?” He asks like a child.

“Sure” I tell him and laugh before starting again “Those monkeys were fine when I saw them and then all the sudden they become blood thirsty mutts”

“Maybe we set off a trap. I really have no clue, I am just glad we made it” he tells me and I guess he is right. We should just be grateful for now. 

We relax on the sand until we see an eerie dark red cloud form just above the tree line to the right of us and decide to fortify our makeshift shelter in case they decide to storm the beach with rain. 

I am alarmed when we hear a cannon. We go on high alert as we assume it has something to do with a the large cloud. 

That may mean that enemy tributes are nearby and even though I know I shouldn’t, I really hope that the cannon signaled the death of one of the careers. 

If we are really lucky maybe all the careers are already dead from the early mornings cannons. 

A total of 8 people, 2 of who we know, have died today, but it feels so much longer than a day has passed.

The cloud disperses with no more cannons so we drop our guard a little. 

I see now that this was a mistake as we hear staggering voices come out of the tree line. 

We first think that we are seeing mutts come out that are covered in a red substance.

However, when I see her blonde hair I know who they are.

“Curves!”

She hesitates and tenses before turning her head and sighs in relief and is followed by Flamel and Sprout.

“Hero! Thank Merlin” she responds as the four of us make our way over and help them into the water to wash off. 

Cormac and I take Nick while Emmi and Tonks help Fleur and Pomona.

“First we had to defend against these murderous little rodents” Fleur explains.

“I believe they were genetically altered squirrels” Nick chips in.

“Whatever they were, they were little bastards but we managed to escape. We were so tired and thirsty when Brains and Plants found out that there was water in the trees. We were doing fine till about an hour ago. We thought it was rain. We thought we had gotten another source of water. It was blood! Hot thick blood! We ran like maniacs to try and escape...that’s when Igor hit the shield charm...He wasn’t much but he was from home ” she finishes as she roughly scrubs the rest of the dried blood off her arms. 

She then strips off her clothes and submerges her body into the water.

Cory wolf whistles and Emmi and Tonks give him a look, but Fleur smiles and actually thanks him for the compliment. 

We get the others gear off as well, and after making sure all the blood is gone, get them redressed and back on shore.

I go again to get water, but this time Cormac goes with me and we go to the treeline and not into the forest.

“You know that was nice of you to do” I tell him.

“Do what?” Cory asks.

“Helping Fleur get her mind off her troubles. Everyone else might think you were being a flirt at a bad time but...well you and I both know it boosted her confidence. You might portray yourself as a playboy, but I know you have a good heart” I tell him truthfully.

“Hey keep that to yourself. I got a reputation to uphold” he jokes with his signature smile “...but thanks. I appreciate it. Igor was her mentor and... ”

“She cared more about him that she will ever let on. As Victors, those we care about can be put in the most danger” I interrupt.

“Exactly. If we keep everyone away from us, then no one can be harmed... other than ourselves”

I nod my head as I think about my family, my friends, my District and most importantly of Tonks. I need to keep her safe till the very end. 

But what happens if I need to kill to do it. Cory, Emmi, Curves...could I really kill them if it means keeping Tonks safe? 

I hope beyond hope that it will never come to that.

“Alright that should be good enough. Let’s go back before they think we have run off and gotten caught by more of those apes” Cormac ends and I am broken out of bad thoughts as we head back. 

We let our three new allies sleep as we clean up from dinner. 

I am getting better at fishing and between the two of us, we brought in a big haul. 

It was a good thing too because the three were practically starving. We also got an owl care package. 

We got seaweed bread, a staple from District 7 as well as something that Cormac pocketed and said may come in use later.

Idle conversation takes up our time till it gets dark and we hear the anthem play. 

Only Fleur gets up. 

Nick is out cold and Pomona is mumbling something like  ‘tick’ or ‘tock’. 

She became pretty unbalanced after we cleaned her up.

Then the fallen tributes begin to appear in the night sky.

District 4 Igor Karkaroff

Crap. that means all the careers are still out there.

District 6 Amelia Bones

District 6 John Dawlish

District 7 Minerva McGonagall

District 8 Alastar Moody.

Dang it. I see nothing but sad faces in our group.

District 10 Hestia Jones

District 10 Kingsley Shacklebolt

District 11 William Weasley

Merlin...They’re all gone. It’s just us and the careers now.

At least it is 7 against 4. We have both power and brains, but so do they. 

The have warrior twins, a vicious wild card, and a prodigy.

This will be no walk in the park.

 

* * *

 

Cormac and I get to see the beginning of a sunrise.

We got second watch because we did the fishing and the girls wanted to make sure we got some rest.

“This is going to be quite a sight so I am going to wake that wife of yours up to see it. I have seen plenty back home” he tells me.

“Watch out” I warn him.

“I’ll keep my distance” he laughs “Never good to wake a hormonal woman” and after that he goes to get some more sleep as my half asleep wife makes it to my side and plops down next to me as she rests her head against mine.

“Beautiful” she tells me as the sun’s rays break past the horizon.

“Since when did you start referring to yourself in the third person?” I ask her before she smiles and gives me a light peck and further snuggles into me.

We sit in silence as the sun moves all the way up.

It is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen.

I look down at the love of my life and she returns my look.

Then our lips are locked and are impulses take over. Our hands roam each other fully and we can’t get enough. We are so caught up we forget about everything else . 

“What a sight to make up to!” 

And with that we break apart, but the expected embarrassment never comes.

“Glad you liked the preview ‘curves’. We were just trying to repay you for all your previews” I tease her and she sticks her tongue out at me as Tonks laughs.

The others awake not too much longer. 

After a light breakfast and more bread,this time an unleavened type from District 8, we decide to take a trip to the center island and restock on supplies from the cornucopia. 

Emmi, Cory and I take the lead as we scout the island and see that it is career free.

Pomona is still not speaking coherently and repeats “tick” and “tock”. She is the first one we take care of as we sit her down and give her some water.

“You need anything Nick?” I ask.

“No. Thank you, I have everything I need right here” he tells me as he pulls out rune carving tool although it much different than the ones the others have been using.

I give him a curious look as Cormac hands me a throwing knife set.

“You and everyone else for that matter have not heard of how I won my games correct?” 

We all nod our heads as our curiosity gets the best of us.

“Well let me tell you how it happened. Someone ought to know seeing as the probability of me surviving is very low” he tells us so honestly. It makes me uneasy how easily he says this, but once again our curiosity overwhelms us and we listen as he explains.

“Back home we harvest a plant that we carefully extract the core from to obtain the magic that gives power. The end product ends up becoming a metal container that holds magic power in it. We call the product ‘sources’. The plant’s outer shell becomes the metal container and the core becomes the energy. My district partner and I were working on making one from the magical plants at our disposal when we were ambushed by careers” he tells us and I swear I see an emotion pass his face but he continues.

“She was older than me and tried to protect me, give me time to escape I guess. I was frozen in fear when I saw the blood splatter and hit me and the plant I was holding, the one we had prepared to transfigure into a ‘source’. The plant turned into a red stone” he pauses again and we are intently waiting for him to continue.

“I felt so powerful. The careers turned on me next, but I was protected by a shield and one of the six died by their own blade’s ricochet. I felt powerful, I felt angry...I wanted revenge. I carved transfiguration runes into my palms and went after them” at this I just realize that he had cut thumb holes into the bottom of his sleeves to cover his palm. 

He tattooed blood runes on his palms.

“I transfigured the very ground they stood on to sink them in. Then I summoned javelins from the ground and … did some targeting practice. I don’t remember winning, just the subsequent waking up in the hospital. I did my Victor duties and was immediately recruited into The Department where I helped make power stones, although they held less power than the original one that Danielle and I made” he tells us with a weak smile. 

We all stand there in silence and have no response. I even hear Pomona stop saying “tick tock” and that’s when I feel the danger 

“Careers!” I shout when I turn and see the horrible sight of Alecto stabbing Pomona in the back. 

My knife goes soaring through the air in no time before Alecto’s eyes bulge in surprise as two consecutive cannons fire. 

Amycus roars in rage as he charges me, but has to stop and shield when Fleur’s hooked blade goes flying at him.

Emmeline goes to take on Bellatrix with Tonks as Nick summons a spear and goes with Cory to take on Snape. 

The careers quickly find out they are unprepared for our combined forces as Snape calls for a retreat and is reluctantly followed by Bellatrix and Amycus. 

We go to pursue when the very ground below us starts to shake and then starts to move. 

The whole damn Island is spinning and we all clammer to the ground. Various weapons soar and fly past us as we hold on for dear life. 

Cory and I just managed to catch Nick from going overboard and I feel like we may just make it. 

However, when I hear Fleur shriek out in pain I see that she is just hanging onto Tonks with one hand as the other hand is gripped onto her hooked blade that it dug into the island. 

I let go of my own grip and try to scale over to the girls, but lose my grip and then all I hear is the swoosh of the water as I am thrown in. I gasp for non existent air when my vision goes green and I push my body to the limit as I swim under the water.

My body keeps up and I keep swimming until the island and pathways  finally stop spinning. 

That’s when I rush to the top and gasp for the much needed air and  see that I got further to the shore than I thought I was before slowly making my way to the sandy shore. 

I gasp long deep breaths and cough up some water. 

Then I get tackled to the ground as her lips crash onto mine.

“I know I should be gentle but I just can’t help myself. You are such an idiot. A brave, selfless and courageous idiot. I love you. Ineffable” she whispers to me as we embrace each other tightly.

“Merlin H squared! How’d you make it all the way here!?” Cory asks me in astonishment.

“Not sure. I may have been pushed by a wave or something” I tell him as we all catch our breaths on the beachy shore. 

We all take a moment to recuperate and I don’t even think anyone is keeping watch, but I can honestly care less right now. We can’t catch a single break and that’s when the water starts to come in from the center outwards and the level continues to rise.

“We can’t escape!” Emmeline yells as she tries to run to the forest and then the left and right sides of where the water has stopped.

“Fuck you gamemakers! You’ll get yours!” Fleur yells as the rest of us prepare for whatever monstrosity awaits us. 

Then sure enough, we get grindylows heading for us as they emerge from the deep waters. We are about a foot deep in water ourselves. The others take out their weapons as Nick transfigures a harpoon and shield.

The creatures seem to be drawn to Fleur as they scuffle forward. 

My emerald green vision comes back to me and before they see it coming, my katana plunges into the leader and the next one gets the wakizashi.

With a tug of the sticky rope my katana returns and I throw it into another one. I activate the wakizashi’s heat runes and splash water at the incoming enemies whose skin gets burned by the hot liquid.

Emmeline mimics me as Comac comes in stabbing with his trident and Nick shows his strength as well. 

Fleur takes out ones that escape our sight. And Tonks gives covering fire.  

We are almost exhausted as the battle rages on but the enemies are slowly decimated as we are panting from exhaustion.

Then a Giant Squid appears.

“Merlin you have got to be kidding me!” I shout.

“Well it looks like I am going to have to use this now” Cormac tells us as he pulls out the slimy strings of what I am assuming is gillyweed.

“Now is a better time than never” I tell him as he downs it and immediately starts to transform.

He proceeds to submerge himself underneath the water and torpedos his way to deeper water and the squid.

By the crazy movements and noises the squid is making, I can only guess that Cory is cutting up its tentacles and trying to avoid getting swatted by the creature.

I decide that I can’t do nothing while he is risking his life to protect us, so I form a plan to take down the monster mutt.

“Tonks! Bow and three arrows please” she looks at me before trusting me and throwing them over. 

I dip the end of the arrows in sticky rope and pull back.

“Please tell me you are not trying to pull that thing over here. I believe that will be physically impossible” Nick tells me.

“No worries it is not coming over here!” I tell him and laugh before firing the three arrows that go into the creature as it shrieks in pain.

“Be right back!” I yell as Tonks tries to ask me what I am doing. 

I start retracting and then run forward and jump us I get pulled forward to where the arrows have struck the squid's head.  I go to run my katana into it but it doesn’t penetrate and I have to dodge a tentacle. 

Then I take my tanto out and try to relax as much as possible as water surrounded the blade and boom! It sinks in as the creatures thrashes about.

I slide down as my blade continues to cut. I am exhausted and try to get away from the now dying mutt but it gets a tentacle on me. I am almost taken down when a trident pierces said tentacle setting me free. 

By now I am completely out of energy and I almost fall down till Cormac, in his freaky fish form, catches me on his back and swims us to safety. We are encompassed by our allies as we watch the mighty mutt tumble back.

Horror strikes us all as three more giant squids appear.

Damn them...


	13. Chapter 13

I am blazing with rage and hatred for the gamemakers and all I see is green as I raise my katana.

“Avada” I whisper with all my hatred as I aim at the closest squid. 

And just like that the squid stop moving and sink back in as the water level starts to go back to normal.

We all sigh in relief as my vision once again goes normal.

None of us have the energy to set up a decent camp because we are all too tired after we moved locations. We rest for a while until we see another lightning storm hanging over the forest and decide to make our way further down, off the damp sand. 

All the while Flamel is muttering to himself about something none of us can decipher. 

Neither Cory or I feel like going back into the water to fish and are saved from having to do so when we get a care owl from District 12. They sent sandwiches from my shop which must have cost a fortune. 

Still, if it has to be one of my last meals, I couldn’t ask for anything more comforting. I may be gone, but my family will run the shop and continue to feed the citizens of 12. 

The girls decide to make up shelter and Flamel contributes by putting up protective runes.

Conversation remains pretty idle as we talk about nothing in general till the night sky comes and with it the anthem. 

Alecto Carrow District 2

Pomona Sprout District 3

Nick gives a sad sigh but keeps his emotions in check.

Fleur Emmeline and Nick take watch that night and let Cory, Tonks and I rest. 

My dreams, if you can call them that,  plague me with images of our allies becoming mutts and ripping us to shreds. 

Tonks touch keeps them at bay but my anxiety wakes me up. 

I sit up to see Emmi, Fleur and Nick speaking in hushed voices as they monitor the surroundings. 

Cormac is sound asleep and it astonishes me about how he can go from a sea warrior to a sleeping child all in the course of a couple hours in this hell hole.

I am glad Tonks seems to be asleep as well. 

As for me... I can’t seem to get this overwhelming feeling of dread out of my system as our time progresses.

The end seems imminent and there are only so many things the gamemakers can do before simply killing all but one. 

I need it to be her...but how can I watch my allies...who am I kidding, how can I watch my friends die so she will be safe? 

We need to run away. 

It’s the only thing that will make sure that my plan will work.

But where to run to? They have attacked us from the forest, the beach and the cornucopia island itself. Plus there are still 3 deadly careers out there somewhere.

I guess we will have to stick together till the three careers are gone. After that is accomplished Tonks and I will make our escape.

A sigh escapes me as my mind drifts to the crappy hand life has dealt me before getting up to relieve whoever.

“I got all the sleep I can get. I can take over from here”

“Thanks hero. I could take a quick lie down” Fleur smiles.

“Ditto” Emmeline replies as I give the two a hand up.

Nick waves my hand away “I am good. Thank you”

I decide to sit down and see how the emotionless genius is doing.

“A knut for your thoughts?”

“Haha. Trust me when I say you won’t want to see what is going up in here” I think he jokes as he points to his head.

“Maybe not, but you can tell me what’s going on in there” I tell him pointing to his heart.

I see him go to correct me, probably about how the heart is just a muscle, but then he stops. 

He pauses for a moment before he begins speak.

“There was a high probability that she was not going to make it. I knew this. I shouldn’t be surprised at what happened and yet… I still feel...” he then pauses again in thought.

“You feel sad, confused, slightly angry at a killer who is gone from this world” I offer.

He gives me a nod “Yes. I guess you are correct... She was my friend”

“Ginny was my friend. Avenging her death brought me no comfort or relief”

Nick just nods his head again.

“But if I got the opportunity I would avenger her again and again” I tell him honestly.

He looks surprised and then his eyes ask for me to continue.

“Getting vengeance might not change your sense of loss, but it can most certainly change the lives of others. Especially if your vengeance involves going after ruthless killers” If the people are watching, than I most surely will be losing browning points from potential sponsors, but at this point I am just stating what I believe. 

“So what do you think I should do?” he asks me even though he already knows what I am going to say. 

“Use that big brain of yours and do what you feels is right” I tell him simply.

He nods his head in thanks and we go back on watch.

Our morning meal is a quiet affair as we try to come up with what to do next.

“I think the gamemakers are trying to keep us on our toes and don’t want us in one area for too long. If we do remain they throw an obstacle at us” I tell the group my theory.

“So the question is, do we continue to run and hide?” Emmeline asks

“Or do we run and hunt down the careers while we still have the numbers?” Fleur finishes.

We all look at each other as silence sweeps through.

I think we are all not keen on hiding, but we also know that with the deaths of the careers...well after the careers it’s just us.

A long moment passes before we speak. 

I think about Pomona and Nick’s grief. I think about the sweet and caring Penelope. 

The careers need to be put down before they take out another one of us.

“I guess it is time to bring the fight to...” I cut myself off when I hear it.

My mind must be playing tricks on me. 

Surely I did not just hear…

“Harr!” Den screams in pain.

Those bastards! They brought my brother into the arena and their hurting him.

My eyes tinge in emerald and I am not even aware of my comrades voices as they try to yell something to me.

I am already sprinting into the forest. 

Whoever is hurting Den will wish they had never been born.

In no time I come to the source where my brother should be but no one is there.

That is when I look up and  see the bird.

It’s a Ravot. A mutt that is the cross between a raven and parrot. In less than a moment the ravot is no more and I am one throwing knife lower.

“H squared!” I hear the relieved voice of Cormac who just caught up, seeing as he is the fastest of the bunch.

“Sorry to alarm you. It was just a...” I am again cut off by a new scream.

“Cory! Cory!” I hear the voice of a female.

“Katie!?” he yells back as his eyes go wild in fear and worry.

“It’s not real!” I try to tell my panicked friend. “It’s just a recording” I reassure him.

“How do you think they got the recordings!” he shouts back.

My eyes bulge in realization before yet another voice rings out.

“Harr!” 

It’s like scratching nails on a chalkboard when I hear Col’s voice.

To make matters worse, swarms of Ravots start to fly in with more voices of our loved ones.

Cory and I try to make a run for it as we cover our ears to drown out the awful chaos that is attacking our eardrums.

We keep running and running till we smash into an invisible wall and fall back. 

That’s when we notice the others on the other side trying to tell us something but their voices are inaudible.

With as much pain as I am in, Cory looks even worse as the mutts surround us with their screams.

I slowly make my way over and with slight hesitation I place my hands over his ears and tighten them. I try to convey to him that I am here and this is not real.

He looks up at me in shock but does the same for me.

Our foreheads touch lightly as we continue to protect each other as we defend ourselves from the endless waves of attacks.

It feels like an eternity later when I feel the all too familiar calming touch of her hand.

“It’s alright! Harry it’s over. It’s over” Tonks tells me as she envelops me in a tight hug.

I collapse into her embrace as she holds me tighter. I can finally stop fighting.

Looking across from me I can see that Emmeline and Fleur are comforting Cormac who looks just as out of it as I am.

Then my eyes roam over to Nick who is looks to be studying, I am assuming, where the invisible wall used to be. He puts his hand on the ground and it sinks in like quicksand.

I am alarmed and am about to get up and help him, but he manages on his own as he activates the rune on his hand and pulls out safely.

They just sent mutts at us and now they are transfiguring the ground to a type of quicksand. Why not just kills us?

Are we activating traps simply by moving into certain spaces?

Tonks soothing voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

“The voices were not real. Nick told us that they can modify the voices they recorded from the interviews” she tells me calmly.

“Den, Col it seemed so real” I tell her, still trying to get out of shock.

I am confused and mad as hell at the Gamemakers, Scrimgeour, hell all of Diagon.

Apparently I am not the only one.

“Your brothers are safe. Hell, they are loved and adored by the whole nation. If they hurt them, tortured them or did anything to them...forget about the Districts of Phoenix, Diagon would have riots in the streets” she tells me as she sees the look of surprise on my face.

“How does that sound huh? How would you like it if we came in and destroyed your home!” she yells to the sky. “How about we do that! You can’t put everyone in here!...Fuck you Dumbledork!”  she ends.

The others’ shocked expressions give me all that I need to know I just heard her correctly. She is either extremely brave or suicidal. Or both.

Fleur looks at us like she has no regrets. “I don’t care. They can’t hurt me. I have no one left that I love” she tells us before she starts walking out back to the beach.

We follow her lead as we slowly make our way back.

Nick seems to be continuingly keeping watch on the forest area when we get back. 

He walks down a little ways and transfigures a spear from the ground. 

With a running start he chucks it into the forest and it looks like it went pretty far back. Then there is loud whoosh like noise and I vaguely see a fireball hit where the spear landed.

We leave him to do more experiments as he throws more spears and resulting fireballs hit where they landed.

He walks farther down and throws some in the new area but no fireballs appear. He goes back and tests the old area. Sure enough the fireballs still attack the incoming spear.

Nick looks like he is deep in thought so none of us are willing to break his thought process. After a while he moves over again. Then he waits some more before throwing a spear. At this point he seem to be tiring himself out.

No fireballs come out but he is met with a cool wind that he seems to back away from.

“Harry a favor” he asks me even though his gaze is still in front of him.

“Sure, how can I help?” I ask, getting up and making my way over.

“Can you fire your patronus into the forest” he asks.

“My what?” I ask him.

“The spell you used to drive off the dementors last year” he explains.

“Oh right. Sure” I tell him as I think of when I proposed to Tonks and take out my katana.

Everyone’s eyes are on me so I really hope I don’t mess it up like I did when I tried to call water from the harpoon. 

No pressure, right?

I clear my throat and close my eyes, taking in the memory, as a warm happy feeling washes over me.

“Expecto Patronum!” I yell out.

The stag comes out in full run as it makes its way into the forest.

We all are shocked as we see a handful of dementors scatter out and glide away as they retreat further into the tropical forest. 

“Ha! It is a clock!” Nick exclaims.

“Wait, sorry, what’s a clock?” I ask in confusion along with the others

Nick explains to us that the arena is one huge clock. Every hour a new trap gets set off at a different section of the arena. 

We wait another hour and see lightning strike in the next section.

“That must be 12” Nick tells us.    

“So if we play this right we won’t have to deal with any more traps” Tonks states.

“Correct, but I also have a plan now to take care of the careers” he informs us as we give him our full attention.

He tells us that he can use the lightning to form a type of bomb. It is similar to the one Seamus used last year except it will have a lot more power to it. And Unlike the one Moody made in his games, it will have a trigger. 

The only trouble is that it will take a while to set up and prepare so we all are safe and don’t all get electrocuted in the process.

We wait till the hour finishes and get a care owl package from District 3. 

It’s fresh produce and a vile of restorative potion. 

The others suggest Nick use it and Tonks and I agree. We don’t want the one who is in charge of making a bomb to mess up because he is low on energy.

When the hour is up Nick goes to work to work in the forest and we follow.

 

* * *

 

“Gosh look at him go” Tonks tells me quietly as we watch Flamel transfigure different material together to form a type of alter. 

We are supposed to be keeping an eye out for the enemy and are currently sharing a large and sturdy tree branch. 

She looks at me, her eyes asking if I agree.

However my eyes are more focused on the woman I love who is sitting comfortably into my embrace.

I sigh as I get out what needs to be said as our moment vanishes.

“After this...” I tell her.

“I know...we run...” she tells me gloomily.

I nod in response.

“Till then...Let’s make the most of it” and with a wicked smile she leans in and captures my lips with hers.

I return the gesture.

We spend the rest of the day keeping an eye out for the careers, watching Nick work away tirelessly and enjoy the sunset.

When it gets dark our view from above diminishes

“I guess we better head back down” I tell her.

“I’d rather just spend the night up snogging you senseless” she grins and she can not be any more alluring when she does it. 

Her smile, the way her hair glows in the moonlight, her eyes, her nose, her neck. Every inch of her is breathtaking.

“I’d enjoy doing that for the rest of eternity” I tell her and I honestly would.

However, our time is running short and I still have to figure out a way to make sure she gets out of here and is the last one standing.

“I believe you” she replies softly as we share one last heartfelt kiss before making our way down.

“It will only be a little while longer from my calculations” Nick tells us from atop his platform.

It looks like something from the future and has tall poles encircling it, I guess to catch the lightning.

“Everything all set?” asks Emmeline.

“Yes indeed” Nick smiles proudly.

I breathe in a sigh of relief.

Well that is of course until one of our detection wards go off.

“Shit!” Cory exclaims.

“We got company” Fleur adds as she pulls out her hooked blade.

“Harry, Fleur. Let’s go check it out” Cory tells us.

“What? No! I am not splitting up with my husband” I am shocked for a moment because this is the first time she has referred to me as such. I feel a new surge of love wash over me at her words.

“No. I need a long distance and a close combat guard” Nick tells us.

“It will be easier if we have three on three” Cory tells me. After going through what we have together, I trust him and agree.

I walk over and pull Tonks to me in a hug before pulling back and kissing her with all the passion I have as my hand reaches to her cheek as the other pulls our bodies together tightly. 

Then her hands goes into my mane and for a brief moment its just the two us in our own little world.

“I will come back” I whisper lovingly to her as we break apart.

“You better, you big idiot” she smiles at me.

“Ineffable” 

“Ineffable” she replies giving me one last kiss.

We make our way through the perimeter and have yet to see a single thing. 

“Could the wards have reported falsely?” I ask.

“Unfortunately no” Fleur tells me.

“There is definitely someone or something out here” Cormac tells me as we keep close together.

“You got that right kiddies” comes the voice of the male Carrow. 

He is joined by Bellatrix and Severus.

They are on higher terrain which leaves us at a disadvantage.

“You’ll all pay dearly for taking my sister!” he roars and gets ready to launch two weapons down at us as we prepare to engage.

However, it seems like we didn’t need because of what happens next.

Bellatrix’s whip wraps around his throat  as he gasps in surprise as his air supply get’s cut off.  

I am assuming she wants to have at us first, but I am mistaken.

“I just want to let you know that you are a filthy excuse of a man and I wish I could have done this sooner” Severus tells the man who is fighting the whip frantically.

“Sectum Sempra!” Snape exclaims as he slashes his swords that fires the spell into the man’s chest.

The cannon sounds.

“Like my godson” Snape starts.

“And like my nephew” Bellatrix adds.

“In honor of Draco” Snape states with no emotion.

“We’ll save you for dessert” Bellatrix laughs as the two leave their former ally on the ground and disappear into the dark.

“For the love Merlin! What in the hell just happened?” I ask but Fleur and Cory look shocked.

Then my realization kicks in.

“We need to get back!” I exclaim and start sprinting back.   

I immediately know something is off when we come back. 

The wards have changed…

I quicken my pace before coming to a halt.

This must be another trap because I can not believe what I am seeing. 

It is literally not possible.

Bill Weasley is working with Nick and Amelia and Dawlish are helping.

Hestia is talking with Emmeline.

These people are dead… what is going on.

Kingsley is kneeling over a body…

The body belonging to my wife.

“Get away from her!” I roar and go to pull out my katana when Cory stops me.

“Harry this isn’t what is looks like. We have had this planned...” he starts but I don’t care what he has to say as emerald tints my eyes at this set up. 

I pull out a throwing knife and aim it at Nick.

“What is the meaning of this!” I yell at him and focus all my attention on him.

I see many images fly through my head and it’s like I am viewing Flamel’s thoughts.

Shock fills my system as I see the end result.

“Knock him out, stun him, keep him down!” Nick yells. 

Cory looks at me with regret before his fist goes flying at my gut.

I am too quick for him as I avoid it before rocking into him,  headbutting his face as he yells out in pain.

Emmeline and Hestia come at me next, but  I turn and sprint out as I carefully avoid Fleur.

Shit! Shit! Shit! 

This is not good and most certainly won’t turn out well for my people.

I finally make it to my destination as I rush past the last ward.

My eyes dart to the nearest viewing rune as I speak next.

“ **C** ridig **ol**! **L** ridig **eave** **n** ridig **ow**! **G** ridig **et** **a** ridig **ll** **o** ridig **ut**! **H** ridig **urry**!” I yell hoping to whatever god there is that Col gets my message.

Then I go running back, to what I am assuming are some wards that distort the viewing of the arena to Diagon.

I am frozen as I see almost all the eyes are on me as I go for my katana.

“Harry” Bill calls out to me and I turn to him, ready to strike.

“Remember, remember who your true opponents are” Bill tells me, mimicking my mentors words.

I stop and am frozen, unsure what to do, but I remain tranquil.

Then comes the thunder.

“Hero! Come here quickly!” Fleur tells me as she grabs my hand. 

“Tonks is fine! We need to remove your runic tattoo” she tells me as Hestia comes running over.

“It’s too late! It’s happening now. Brace for impact!” Nick warns before Bill gives him some weird looking stone. 

The sky lights up and just like that, lightning flows all the way down to where Nick stands on his platform.

I briefly see Nick’s form light up, before he raises the stone up and another bolt shoots back into the sky. 

There is a loud bang before a force throws us all back off our feet, as Fleur goes crashing into me and my world goes black again.


	14. Last Chapter

Pain is sweeping over my body and a weight is lying against me.

I open my eyes to see the weight is Fleur’s unconscious form.

Carefully, I get up and push the pain out of my mind as I gently lay her down on the ground. She moves a little and seems to be waking up but my attention gets drawn away.

When I look up I see the chaos.

The dome that we were once under has broken apart and almost all of it has crumpled down.

What in the name of Merlin did they just do?

I go to see if I can spot Nick, but am drawn to the unmoving form of Tonks and quickly sprint over.

“Hey, wake up. Tonks wake up!” I tell her as relief floods through me when I can feel that she has a pulse.

I briefly look up and do a quick circle to see that everyone is on the ground and some seem to be coming back to.

Happiness and hope should be filling my system, but now a wave of dread takes over as I see Diagon’s Sky Ship come in and make it’s way towards us.

Bracing for impact, I hold my ground as it fires a summoning metal claw at me to retrieve me.

That’s when I get pushed over and am saved.

Fleur had run over and shoved me before she took my place as the claw wraps around her and traps her.

It starts to pull her off the ground.

I will not let them take her…

My eyes become tinged in emerald again with new fury.

Before I know it, I am in a dead on sprint.

I somehow manage to make an extraordinary leap as I hop onto the top part of the claw.

It’s like a whole new being takes over my body as I start to climb up the attached wire rope.

I have only one thought on my mind.

Get rid of the guards and force the pilots to safely pick up my comrades and get as far away as possible.

The climb up takes no time.

Surprise is written on the faces of the two auror guards when I get into the hanger.

By the time they are done fumbling for their wands I have already thrown a knife into one and my tanto into the other.

With great haste I go to the pilot’s cockpit.

I try to destroy the door to get it open, but there seems to be no need.

It opens by itself and I am beyond shocked when I see President Dumbledore standing before me.

Except, he looks different. Slightly younger with slightly different facial features.  

“I don’t know why my brother has such an interest in you. Oh well. Stupefy!”

The spell hits me in the gut as I go flying backwards.

“Petrificus Totalus! Incarcerous!” he adds quickly as my body becomes frozen stiff and a set of ropes get attached to me.

I can still hear though as the claw retracts fully to, I assume, deliver Fleur.

We all are going to be taken prisoners and there is nothing I can do about it. But the the ship rocks like it has just gotten hit by something big.

“Enemy ship incoming! It’s District 13’s, it has entered Lord Dumbledore. It out guns us! What should we do!?” I hear the pilot yell.

District 13? What the hell?

“Can you get the other?” he asks.

“We have her on radar, but we’ll need to leave once the claw has her or we will be going down!”

“Do it and leave! Have Diagon Ships escort us back and tell my brother we got them both!” commands the other man.

It happened...I failed and I let it happen…

I tried so long and so hard.. All for absolutely nothing!

There is no one to blame but myself…

It’s all over...

They got Tonks.

**END**

* * *

 

This conclude the second installment of Harry Potter and the Games.

 

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

Sequel posted!

LJAG 


End file.
